Draco Malfoy felfedezései
by Laurant
Summary: A nyár végén Draco rájön, hogy több rajongója van, mint hitte. Ez pedig komoly kötelességgel jár, amolyan Malfoy -féle módon. Titkok derülnek ki, melyek jobbak lettek volna, ha rejtve maradnak. A történet SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoynak voltak titkai. A mostani legnagyobb, a kezei között lévő laptop, ami - ha kiderülne - valószínűleg nem úszná meg élve ezt az apró kilengést.

A szégyenbe még senki se halt bele eddig, de mindig van első alkalom. Egy dolog azonban biztos volt, hogy így elvesztené vezető pozícióját, ami megilleti, már csak a neve miatt is. Ez pedig rosszabb lenne a halálnál. Azonban ő nem olyan, aki csak simán meghátrálna egy kis veszély miatt. Ha már sikerült a gépet beszereznie oly sok vesződség árán, akkor félúton nem adhatja fel. Nem bukott le az apja előtt se, most már nem hátrálhat meg.

Tehát, amikor a hálóterem végre elcsöndesedett, és már csak a többiek szuszogása hallatszott, Draco halkan elindult kincsével a klubhelyiségbe. Leérve, úgy helyezkedett, hogyha netalántán valamelyik hülye felébredne, azonnal észrevegye a jövetelét.

Izgatottan bekapcsolta a gépet, aminek halk, surrogó hangja törte meg az üres helyiség csendjét. Alig volt észrevehető , de Draco úgy érezte, még ez is túl nagy zaj. Feszülten fülelt minden egyéb neszre, majd fokozatosan sikerült megnyugodnia. Aztán pálcáját előhúzva a képernyőn megjelenő arcmására irányította. A képet szemlélve megjegyezte magában, hogy piszkosul szexi és dögös rajta. Nem véletlenül állította be háttérképnek magáról.

Aztán a fontos megállapítás után egy általa kidolgozott varázsigével rá is kapcsolódott az internetre. Sajnálkozva gondolt a sok varázstalan emberre, akiknek muszáj internetes szolgáltatoknál szerződést kötnie, pedig mennyivel egyszerűbb ez a módszer. Aztán megrántotta a vállát, azzal a jeligével: „Sajnálok mindenkit, de mit tehetek? Ez van, ezt kell szeretni!"

Első útja a Roxfort rajongói honlapja volt, ahol ámulva nézte, mennyi újabb hozzászólás van, amióta utoljára megnézhette.

Ő, akit nem nevezzünk nevén vagyis J. K. Rowling pár évig tanított Roxfortban, egészen addig, amíg egyszer csak váratlanul eltűnt. Sokáig azt hitték, meghalt, aztán megjelentek a könyvek, amik felháborodást keltettek a varázslóvilágban. Kezdetben mindenki félt, hogy lelepleződött a titok a muglik előtt, de szerencsére hamarosan mindenki megnyugodott, már amennyire lehetett. A tudatlanok csupán egyszerű könyvnek tartották az irományt, miközben félelmetes titkokat tárt föl.

Az értesülései túlzottan pontosak voltak, mert minden szereplő, aki felbukkant a könyvekben, létezik, és nagyrészt olyan kapcsolat volt közöttük, mint ahogy ábrázolta az írásában.

Draco és Harry között első óta nem volt „jó" viszony. Ahol tudtak, ártottak egymásnak. Miért? Az ok egyszerű és ősi. Ha a két család tagjai egyszerre kerültek Roxfortba, akkor vér folyt. Gyűlölködésre minden mennyiségben lehetett számítani. A Potter-család köztudottan mugliimádó volt, hiszen James Potter is egy közönséges nőt vett el. Igaz, itt kicsit stafírozott az írónő a könyvben.

Míg a Malfoyok pont az ellenkező elvet vallották, a származás mindennél előbbrevaló volt számukra.

Draco elgondolkodva harapott szájába mialatt olvasott. Szinte mohón falta a hozzászólásokat a fórumon. Agya azonban továbbra is járt, miközben a kattintgatott egyre lejjebb.

Egy dolgot nem értett sokáig az áruló Rowlinggal kapcsolatban. Miért Harry Potter és ő került bele a könyvbe, mint fontosabb szereplők? Vagyis honnét tudta, hogy léteznek egyáltalán. Aztán kiderült, hogy miként szerzi az infókat az áruló. A házimanóktól! Mondjuk, mivel kettejüktől hangos az iskola, így könnyű dolga volt összehozni a könyveket.

Mikor a szőke örökös először hallotta, hogy szerepel a ezekben a "művekben", sőt, az egész sorozatban, majd' felrobbant dühében. Aztán egyre kíváncsibb lett.

Hosszas szervezés, illetve rengeteg galleon után megszerezte a szégyenletes írásokat a nyári szünetben. Rossz rágondolni, de mind a hét kötetet elolvasta rekordidő alatt, a szünidőben. Szüleinek csak az tűnt fel, milyen kialvatlan a fiúk azokon a nyári napokon. Voltak részek, ahol erősen bosszankodott, mert Harry Potter, mint hős. Ez egy vicc volt, az is rosszabb fajtából. Az egész varázslóvilág üdvöskéjeként való ábrázolás több mint sértő. Őt pedig ebben a könyvben gyáva nyúlként jelenítette meg az írónő. Azonban ennek ellenére a végére ért, és el kellett ismernie, nem volt olyan rossz...

Hallott róla, hogy filmet is készítettek a könyvekből, de azok nem igazán érdekelték. A magyarázata ennek egyszerű. Mivel aki játszotta feleannyira se nézhet ki olyan jól, mint ő a valóságban. A másik fontos érv, ami amellett szólt, hogy nem érdekli a mugli színészi játék, hogy a moziban kétségtelenül kretén-Potter a főszereplő!

Aztán el is felejtette volna az egészet, amikor eljutott hozzá a hír az internet nevű dologról. Egy békés reggelen az újságra pillantva a következő szalagcím ragadta meg a figyelmét:

„_Ő, Akit Nem Nevezzünk Nevén, az interneten terjed tovább..._

…_a sorozat végre véget ért, azonban még így se lehetünk nyugodtak, mert egyre nyílnak a rajongó honlapok. Ezzel pedig nő a veszély, mely világunk bukásához vezethet..."_

A cikket, miután meglátta az apja, azonnal összetépte. Azonban Dracót már teljesen elbűvölte a „rajongani" szó. Lehet, hogy a tudtán kívül sokkal több ember van, akik majd' megvesznek érte? A kérdés szinte költői volt számára akkor, mert a Malfoy-örökösnek egyetlen vetélytársa akadt a női szívek elnyerésébe. Az átok Potter! Magas, karcsú termetével, finom, mégis férfias vonásaival, valamint selymes hajával ellenállhatatlan volt. Sajnos Potty se volt olyan rossz, már ha valakinek bejönnek az a „fekete hajú vagány vagyok, de nagyon" típusok...

Mivel érdeklődését felkeltette az internet, ezért elkezdett kutatni, mi is ez egészen pontosan. A bosszúszomjas Malfoynál csak egy rosszabb. A kíváncsi.

A nyár végére pedig rájött a titok nyitjára. A többi szinte már majdnem gyerekjáték volt, amit a veszély ellenére is élvezett. Eddig mindig azt tette, amit kellett, és most volt az első eset, hogy azt csinálta, amit ő akart. Ez pedig az volt, hogy ismerni akarta rajongottságának fokát.

Mivel a mugli világban másképp telik az idő, ezért rém boldog volt, hogy az évek múlásának ellenére a Harry Potter-könyvek népszerűsége töretlen. Ergo Draco Malfoy is népszerű abban a világban. Ez a gondolat hihetetlen izgalommal töltötte el. Azt gondolta, hogy akkor ő egyfajta bálvány, és az okosabb emberek olyanok akarnak lenni, mint Draco Malfoy. Ez mondjuk lehetetlen, mert belőle csak egy van, de próbálkozni lehet. Ezután, rendkívül kedves lett mindenkihez otthon a kastélyban körülbelül két napig. Aztán vissza kellett térnie mogorva stílusához, mert a szülei megkérdezték tőle a második nap vacsora közben: „Fiam, szedsz valamit?"

A nyár végén beszerzett laptop nevű szerkentyűt használni elég nehéz volt, de a mostani, harmadik próbálkozásnál már minden simán ment. Olvasás közben néha felhorkantott, ahol Pottert dicsérték. Egyszer még ingerülten hátra is dőlt a székben. Mekkora idióta ez a My potter nevű tag gondolta. Aztán erőt véve magán ismét a képernyőre meredt.

**My potter**

„ A könyv szenzációs... hihetetlen fantázia kellett a megírásához. A főszereplő pedig egy igazi Arthur, aki gyermekként emelkedik ki a semmiből, hogy aztán elfoglalja megérdemelt helyét.

Egy dolgot sajnáltam csak a könyvből. Draco Malfoy jobban is megkaphatta volna a magáét. Egy igazi kis görény volt!!!"

Ennél a résznél Draco úgy érezte, mindjárt ripityára töri a gépet, hátha ezt megérzi neten keresztül ez a barom. Aztán újabb hozzászólás következett, mely mindjárt jobb kedvre hangolta. Hiába, a rajongók...

**Screem live**

"A könyv tényleg király volt. Ebben egyetértek. Azonban my potter, ne szapuld DM-et, mert rossz vége lesz... Imádom a kis szöszit"

Draco nem akadt fenn a jelzőn, csak annyit morgott az orra alatt elégedetten:

- Most megkaptad, tetű!

Aztán olvasta az újabb bejegyzést melynek hatására elöntötte a színtiszta elégedettség.

**Clau – La**

„ Igazad van! Draco olyan cuki, én is odavagyok érte. Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz!"

Már vidámabban futotta végig az újabb és újabb sorokat, de az utolsó bejegyzés felkeltette szunnyadó kíváncsiságát.

**Luna119**

„ Sajnos a sorozatnak vége, de a történet legalább folytatódik tovább. Most olvastam egy baromi jó ficet, ami... nagyon jó volt. Szerencse, hogy sokan írnak ebben a témában tovább. Nézzetek fel erre a címre itt, találjátok a legjobbakat: www... Nem tudom mi lenne velem, ha nem lenne ez a lap!"

Draco izgatottan írta be a címet, mert elgondolkodtatta ez a megszólalás. Mi az a fic? Merült fel egy újabb kérdés benne, mely megfejtésre vár. Egy fél órával később már tudta, miközben fáradtságtól égő szemmel meredt a történetre, amit elkezdett. Izgatottságában az idő múlásáról se vett nagyon tudomást. Végre ő lett egy történet főszereplője! Igaz, volt egy undorító szerelmi szál, amiben odáig volt Grangerért... A lényeg azonban az, hogy ő volt a HŐS, míg Potter itt a negatív szereplő szerepét töltötte be.

Draco úgy döntött, szereti az internet nevű dolgot, ha lehet, akkor egyre jobban.

- Potter jól megkapta itt a magáét! - motyogta vérszomjasan maga elé.

Mivel a történet végén tisztességet vert bele, aztán otthagyta megalázva. Igen, ezt tényleg szeretné megtenni vele. Elgáncsolni és padlóra küldeni, az maga lenne az álom. Szinte sajnálta, hogy a „fic" végére ért. Azonban, ahogy nézte a honlapot, még rengeteg írás várt rá. Érdeklődve megnézte a kategóriákat:

**...**

**Akció**

**Romantikus**

**Slash (18)**

**Humor**

**...**

Slash? A többi tiszta ügy volt neki, de ezt a szót nem tudta hova rakni. Mivel csak egy kattintás kellett, hogy megtudja, mi is ez, hát megtette. Elkezdte olvasni a legelső irományt, egy novellát. Ebben csak ő és Potter voltak a szereplők. Körülbelül egy percig olvasott nyugodtan, mikor a következő soron akadt meg a szeme, és levegőért kapkodott:

„_A zuhanyzóban a pára fojtogatóan ölelte körbe a két fiút, akik szinte észre se vették, mert a tűz, mely fellobbant közöttük pusztítóbb volt. Harry smaragdszemei izgatottan figyelték, amint Draco leereszti a törölközőt, ami a földre hullva tárta fel meztelenségét._

_- Mit akarsz itt? Ez a Mardekár fürdője. Ha itt akarsz maradni, akkor vedd le a nadrágod..."_

- Mi a franc! - kiáltott fel megfeledkezve arról, hogy kém üzemmódban kellene lennie.

„Ez valami tévedés lehet!", zakatolt az agyába. „Biztos a következő részben jön a megverem vagy megátkozom rész. A lényeg, hogy földre küldöm!" Reménykedve olvasott tovább.

„ _Draco vadul vetette magát a fekete hajúra, akit a lendület fájdalmasan a földre döntött..."_

- Végre! - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten. - Már kezdtem furákat gondolni... - nyögte erőtlenül. - Most jól meg fogom verni, ezt már szeretem - a mondat közben orra szinte súrolta a monitort a nagy olvasás közben.

Azonban a következő sorokra szája hangtalanul nyílt ki a döbbenettől.

„ _A két fiú felhevülten feszült egymásnak. Szinte nem is érzékelték a külvilágot a vágytól, mely elemésztette őket. Számukra megállt az idő. Annyi év ellenségeskedés után, végre színt vallottak egymásnak. A falak, melyek közöttük voltak, egy perc alatt leomlottak. Harry örült, hogy összegyűjtötte minden bátorságát, és eljött ide._

_- Harry, annyira szeretlek... - a rekedtes hangon kimondott szavak az őrületbe kergették az alul lévő srácot._

_Önuralmát vesztve vette át az irányítást, így fölülre kerülve szorította maga alá társát. Ajkát vadul tapasztotta a kívánatosan szétnyíló szájra, majd puhatolózva megkérdezte:_

„_- Megengeded, hogy én...?"_

Draco Malfoy hevesen ökölbe szorította kezét.

Közben magában – életében először – imádkozott, ami a következőből állt: „Kérlek, csak ezt ne. Könyörgöm! Ha mégis, akkor már én legyek a férfi."

Imája egyszerű és lényegre törő volt. Csakúgy, mint a történetben a válasz.

„_- Amit csak akarsz, Harry..."_

Miután végzett a novellának nevezett ízével, mérgesen csapta le a laptop tetejét, nem érdekelte többé, ki veszi észre, hogy mit csinált. A történet írója _Mysitch v_olt. Amint kideríti, kit rejt a név, valami rettentő halálos átkot fog küldeni neki a neten keresztül. Vérszomjas gondolatok közepette elindult felfelé. „Kegyetlen lesz a bosszúm, Mysitch", esküdözött hevesen magában a dühős szőke hajú fiú. Azonban, mielőtt a hálóterembe belépett volna, eszébe jutott valami fontos. Hiszen nem csak ez az egy író ír ilyeneket, hanem még nagyon sok... Mindegyiket le kell ellenőriznie, ötlött fel az ötlet egyből. Elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, mert már tudta, mit kell tennie. Végigolvassa az összes ilyen történetet, és ahol nem ő van felül, arra halálos átkot küld majd. Ahol pedig méltó szerepe van, ott kiegyezett magával valami túlélhető, de azért fájdalmas átokkal.

Szinte vidáman feküdt be az ágyába, majd eszébe jutott még valami, mielőtt elaludt volna. Interneten keresztül hogyan kell átkozni?

Megnyugtatta magát, majd kigondolja ezt is, ha már összegyűjtötte a főbűnösök nevét. Akkor jön valami spéci átok, ezzel pedig vége az összes slash nevű irományok íróinak. Egy bosszúszomjas Malfoy nem ismer kegyelmet, és Draco most nagyon annak érezte magát. Teljesen kiborította a gondolat, hogy ő meg Potty együtt, ráadásul úgy?! Véresen gonosz lesz a visszavágás...

Álmában tovább folytatta haditervét a Malfoy-örökös, miközben ajkán édes mosoly terült el.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy szerette azt hinni magáról, hogy ő legnyugodtabb ember, aki csak élt a Föld nevű bolygón. Majd pontosított ilyenkor egyből, mert egyelőre még csak második a sorban. Az apja ebben még a csúcstartó, de ő se rossz. Legalábbis eddig így hitte.

A következő éjszaka tehát elővette legfőbb malfoyos vonását, mikor ismét elindult felderíteni, mit rejteget még számára az internet, és az elvetemült mugli írások, amiket „ficnek" neveznek. Úgy gondolta, neki már újat nem tudnak mutatni. Az éj folyamán kiderült, nagyot tévedett, mert olyasmikkel találkozott, amit elképzelni se mert volna.

A tegnapi este után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az a bizonyos novella felkészítette a legrosszabbra is. Legföljebb egy szemöldökráncolással fejezi ki majd a nemtetszését. Határozott elképzelései voltak miként fogja érzéseit kifejezni a slash iránt.

Legalábbis így indult az újabb éjjeli akció Draco számára. Viszont a legjobban megtervezett számításokba is csúszhat hiba. Ennek hatására pedig a végén másképp alakulhat a cselekmény.

Hősünk jelenleg éppen eszelősen nyüszít a monitor előtt, miközben zihálva próbál levegőt venni.

„_...Perselus fekete szemeiből sütött a szenvedély, ahogy nézte a torzonborz vadőrt munka közben. Olyan hatalmas volt... Vajon mindene ilyen nagy? Egy ideje már rettenetesen gyötörte a vágy utána. Az ing szabályosan feszült a dudorodó izmokon, és úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább. Meg kell hívnia teázni Hagridot. Ha ez megvan, akkor utána szép szóval vagy inkább egy kis bájitallal – ennél a résznél számítóan végig méri a nagyon nagy alakot aztán pontosít – SOK bájitallal elkábítja. Majd levadássza, megkötözi..."_

Draco nem bírta tovább olvasni a következő sorokat, mert már annyira röhögött, hogy a könnyei is folytak. „Ha ezt Piton elolvasná... Micsoda műsor lenne abból!"

A szőke fiú kezdte felfedezni, hogy a „slash-gond" nem csak őt érinti, hanem nagyobb volumenű, mint gondolta. Elképesztő párosítások voltak, a mostani Hagrid kontra bájitalmester erre a legjobb példa. Rájött, hogy a kategórián belül van Snarry és Drarry.

Bosszankodva állapította meg, hogy még ebben is szerepel Pofátlan Potter, míg róla csak egy-két lagymatag írás van. Draco végül úgy döntött, amint megszünteti a Drarry-problémát, végelegesen törli a Snarry írókat is. Az ok annyira nyilvánvaló. Ez pedig az esztétikátlanság!

Egy hajnalfényszínű hajkorona – amit sokan szőkének mondanak, de azok színvakok – valamint karcsú termet, sokkal jobban mutatna Piton mellett. Perselus fekete haja valamint öregsége még jobban ráirányítja a figyelmet arra, hogy Draco Malfoy mennyire egy vadító pasi. Miután ez a tény egyértelművé vált neki, már írta is fel a papírra az újabb teendőt.

„Mennyi kötelessége van egy Malfoynak!", sóhajtotta elgyötörten.

Kelletlenül, de el kellett ismerni magában, hogy Piton is meglepően népszerű... ki érti, miért? Potter legalább fiatal, és egész jó alkattal rendelkezik. Akkor mi ez a pitonos mánia? A választ ismét gyorsan megtalálta, hiszen a vérében volt a problémamegoldás.

A muglik egyszerűen furcsák, ezért akarnak olyan történetet olvasni, ahol nem egy szőke félisten a főszereplő. Sajnálkozva rántotta meg vállát, majd úgy döntött ideje nekiállni a munkának: vagyis megtalálni a róla szóló további borzalmakat.

Szinte már rutinosan kattintott azokra az feliratokra, amik csak róla szólnak. Egyből rengeteg cím töltötte be a monitort, ezzel egyidejűleg Dracót elöntötte a kétség. Vajon egy ember elég lesz-e ehhez a feladathoz? Mély levegőt véve végül kiválasztotta a lista tetején lévő történetet. „Haladjunk csak felülről lefelé..." Elég fura címe volt ennek az írásnak: i„Rózsaszín álom"./i

Draco kellemetlenül megborzongott, mert eszébe jutott anyja, aki a nyáron fedezte fel rózsaszín korszakát. Előtte orgona, azelőtt meg ezüst időszaka is volt és még ezek előtt sok más... A lényeg, hogy ilyenkor a családi otthon kizárólag ezekben a színekben tündökölhetett. Hálát adott Merlinek Draco, mikor vége lett a szünidőnek és vissza kellett jönni Roxfortba. Ez a szín annyira méltatlan egy Malfoyhoz, nem is értette, apja hogy' viseli el az otthoni színvilágot.

„Olvass, mert így sose kerülsz ágyba! A végén még karikás lesz a szemed, amin már a csodakrém se fog segíteni" Ezzel a gondolattal buzdította magát, aztán egy mély levegőt véve nekiállt a kötelességének.

„_Draco izgatottan várta, hogy Harry végre hazaérjen. A mai nap különleges, hiszen már két éve vannak együtt. Eddigi leghosszabb kapcsolata ez, ami közte és Harry között van. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy véletlen találkozásból, majd az azt követő iszogatás után ágyban kötnek ki? Mondjuk, ez a felállás neki nem volt újdonság... Az már viszont igen, hogy az ágypartnere reggel még mindig mellette heverészik. Másnap pedig találkát kér tőle. Így kezdődött el élete boldog időszaka._

_Azonban mostanság kicsit aggódott. Harry különösen kezdett viselkedni, ahogy közeledett az évfordulójuk. Felötlött a szőke fiúban, talán már nem elég jó a szex közöttük? Eleget olvasott arról a mugli újságokban, hogy bizonyos idő után elmúlik az újdonság varázsa. Sok párkapcsolat ezért fut zátonyra, de... - ennek a „de" szónak nagyon örült Draco olvasás közben – van megoldás. Fel kell dobni azt, ami ellaposodik!_

_A cikk tanácsait követve ma ízletes vacsorát készített, és saját magát is formába hozta erre a napra. Gyorsan körbenézett, hogy minden a helyén van-e. Gyertyák égnek az asztalon, az étel kellemes hőmérsékletű – ha netalántán előbb enni akarna és persze ..."_

„Főztem! Én, akinek minden szavát szolgák lesik, vacsorát főztem, hogy feldobjam a nem létező szexuális életemet Harry Potterrel!" Zakatoltak a gondolatok körülbelül ilyen sorrendben a gép előtt ülő agyában. A veríték kezdte ellepni arcát, pedig ez nem igazán jellemző egy Malfoyra. Azonban nem fogja feladni a célegyenesben, ezt tudta jól. Ha belegebed, akkor is végignézi a történeteket, kigyűjti a szerzőket név szerint, aztán kegyetlenül végez mindenkivel. Nem lesz kivétel! Tegnap este még volt egy halvány esély rá, hogy talán a „jobb" történetek írói megmenekülnek, de egyre jobban érezte nem lesz kegyelem itt senkinek se. Sőt, mindenkinek egyéni bosszúban lesz része... annak arányában, milyen az írása.

Miután úgy gondolta, el tud most már viselni többet is a ficekből, nekiállt újra olvasni. Nem igazán jutott sokáig benne.

„…_Harry fáradtan lépett be a lakásba. A főnöke egy idióta! Ideje több mindenről is beszélniük Dracóval, ami határozottan érinti közös életüket. Az évfordulójuk pont ideális alkalom erre. Miután levette a kabátját, a lakásban terjengő illatot követve belépett és a konyhába meglátta őt. A látványra pedig elfelejtett lélegezni, gondolkodni, csak nézni tudott. Ezentúl mindennap ünnepelniük kell... ötlött eszébe a kábult gondolat._

_- Draco – sóhajtotta a nevet kábultan. - Mi van rajtad?_

_A széken ülő fiú kecsesen felállt, majd kacéran megpördült, de úgy, hogy a rózsaszín kis szoknya még falatnyi tangáját is felfedte. Aztán, amikor újra szembekerült Harryvel, egyik copfját kezdte el csavargatni, mint egy szende kislány._

_- Nem tetszik? - kérdezett vissza nagyra tágult szemekkel._

_- Imádom – lehelte vissza._

_- Akarsz enni? - kérdezte a kísértő démon._

_- Igen – válaszolta Harry._

_- Tényleg? - kérdezett vissza meglepetten a szöszi._

_Draco nem értette, miért akar Harry enni, amikor ő itt van egy szoknyában előtte? Epilálta is magát! Akkor előbb őt kellene választani, nem pedig a kaját. Aztán az elégedetlen gondolatok megszűntek, mert két erős kar szorította magához, miközben egy mélyről jövő morgás kíséretében a következő szavakat mondta a másik fél:_

_- Fel foglak falni ma éjszaka Szöszi - a szavak kíséretében kezek mozdultak a szoknyácska alá tapogatózva. - Jól láttam azt a tangát?_

_- Ami nagyon szűk, Harry... – jött az érzéki válasz egyből./i_

_Dracót kezdte még jobban kiverni a víz, ahogy felfogta az olvasott sorokat. „Szoknya meg valami tanga! Ez már mindennek a teteje. Merlin szerelmére, mi az az epilálni?" A furcsa kifejezés megragadta, és úgy döntött később ennek utána kell majd néznie. Biztos valami barbár mugli izé, de jobb lenne tudni, mi is pontosan. Miután rövid szünetet tartott az olvasásba, jóval higgadtabban folytatta. Nyugalma sajnos nem tartott sokáig. Mivel a következő mondatok nagyon egyértelműen írták le, mit csináltak evés helyett. Ettől teljesen kiborult, csak legendás Malfoy-önuralmának köszönhette, hogy nem kezdett el törni-zúzni. Egy dologban biztos volt, soha többé nem fog tudni enni semmit, amiben eper van. Lassan kezdett lecsillapodni ismét, mert a történet szerencsére a végéhez közeledett._

_i„A két fiatal az asztalon a vacsora romjai között meghitten ölelte át egymást élvezve a békét, ami körbevette őket. Draco fejét Harry mellkasán pihentette élvezve, hogy egyszerűen csak vele lehet._

_- Draco, valamit mondanom kell – kezdte el a bevezetőt, melyre Dracót elöntötte a félelem. - Már egy ideje aggaszt pár dolog..._

_A szőke hajú félve ült fel, már nem érezte a meghittséget a levegőben. Csöndesen figyelt, hogy mit akar mondani Harry._

_- …Én úgy döntöttem, fel fogok mondani a munkahelyemen. Elegem van a főnökből, aki a saját hibáit rám akarja kenni. Utazgatni szeretnék..._

_Szakítani fog velem! Draco tudta, mi lesz a következő mondat, ezért felkészítette magát._

_- …veled!_

_Meglepetten nézett bele a meleg, zöld szemekbe, amik gyengéden néztek vissza rá._

_- Tudom, ez nagy kérés, hogy hagyjunk itt mindent. Szerintem, te is élveznéd. Az esküvő után..._

_- Esküvő? - vágott bele hirtelen a szóáradatba. - Kié?_

_- A miénk, butus! - ült fel Harry is, miközben két keze közé fogta sápadt arcot. - Nem ezzel kezdtem?_

_- Nem - a válasz közben, egy könnycsepp indult el útjára._

_- Nemet mondasz? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten Harry._

_- Nem – mondta hevesen Draco._

_- Értem – felelte élettelen hangon a zöld szemű varázsló. - Én akkor most..._

_- Hülye! - kiáltott fel boldog idegességében Draco. - Szeretlek!_

_Aztán rávetette magát az összezavaródott varázslóra._

_- Azt hittem, szakítani akarsz velem – vallotta be félősen az igazságot._

_- Soha nem akarnék._

_Ajkuk egymásra találva lobbantotta fel a tüzet bennünk ismét, azonban Harry kissé félretolta a rajta lévőt._

_- Akkor belevágunk?_

_- Igen - a válasz közben azonban már apró csókokkal hintette be az előtte lévő nyakat._

_Harry egy ideig tűrte a kényeztetést, de aztán újra megszólt:_

_- Máskor is felvennéd ezt a szoknyát?_

_A felette tevékenykedő egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd azt mondta:_

_- Igen._

_- Milyen engedelmes vagy, akkor talán benne lennél, ha én..._

_- Pofa be, Potter! - kiáltott fel Draco, aztán szenvedélyes csókkal hallgattatta el._

_Ezután egy ideig nem törte meg a csöndet más, mint szenvedélyes zihálás, nyögés és a földre potyogó evőeszközök zaja."_

Szoknyába öltöztetni egy Malfoyt halálos átkot érdemlő cselekedet! A történet végén már egyértelmű volt számára az ítélet.

Elégedetten írta fel a gép mellett lévő papírosra az első bűnös nevét. Majd jött a következő történet, aztán egy újabb és újabb, míg már az előkészített papír se volt elég, hogy felírja a neveket. „Lassan vissza kell menni a hálóba." Tudta ezt jól Draco, de azt is, hogy még koránt sem végzett. Mivel felfedezte a _link _nevű dolgot, ami kiadott még több honlapot, ahol nagy valószínűséggel található slash.

„Segítség kell ide. Egyedül ezt nem fogom bírni." Ez ma éjszaka kiderült. Fáradtan kikapcsolta a gépet, és még saját pimaszul kacsintó képmása se tudta felrázni. Túl sok író és még több írás van ezen a neten.

A lépcsőn felfelé mászva - miután elrejtette a laptopot -, már tudta, kitől fog segítséget kérni. Olyan személy kell ide, akit hozzá hasonlóan mélyen érintenek ezek a fic nevű dolgok. „Kell ide egy Harry Potter is." Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer valami közös ügyük lesz, de félre kell rakni az ellenségeskedést egy kis időre. Draco tudta jól, hogy olyan személy kell segítőnek, akinek nem jár el a szája netes történetekről. Vagyis mindegyik mardekáros barátja kiesett. Első dolguk lenne közhíré tenni.

Viszont Potty hozzá hasonlóan „áldozat", igaz az is a kreténebb fajtából. Ezért pont ő az ideális személy az együttes slashtelenítésre.

„A következő napokban meg fog oldódni a gond, ami miatt már lassan két napja nem tudja kialudni magát." A hálóterembe belépve, halkan az ágyához lépkedve megnyugodva feküdt le, hogy azonnal mély álomba merüljön.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy reggeli ébredése meglehetősen kellemetlen volt... Ki örülne annak, hogyha álmában egy epernek öltözött Potter kergetné? Rémálom az ilyen a javából, de ez se változtatta meg a tegnap esti elgondolását, tehát: „Ide bizony kell egy Harry Potter is." Előtte azonban úgy döntött, célszerű lenne felfedezni az ellenséges vonalakat. „Mert mit is tudok erről az idiótáról? Azonkívül, hogy maga a megtestesült jóság, az ünnepelt sztár?", töprengett reggeli fogmosás közben.

Mivel egy Malfoynak mindig felkészültnek kell lennie, úgy tervezte, a mai napot Potty tanulmányozásával tölti. Jobb tevékenységet is el tudott volna képzelni magának, mert az elmúlt napok éjszakázásának nyomai kezdtek megjelenni az arcán. Azonban, vannak fontosabb dolgok a szépségápolásnál, tehát Draco nekiveselkedett az újabb feladatnak, amit kitűzött maga elé.

Pár órával később már ott tartott, hogy levonja a végső következtetést, vagyis azt, hogy Potter tényleg furcsa egy alak. Teljesen olyan benyomást keltett, mint aki menekül azt őt folyamatosan körülvevő lánytömeg elől. Mikor pedig azt hitte, egyedül van, arcán méla unalom ült, ami azonnal eltűnt, ha valaki a közelébe került. „Olyan, mintha szerepet játszana", gondolta a lesben álló szőke fiú.

Mióta abban a balszerencsében volt része, hogy egy suliba kerültek, igazán sose szentelt figyelmet a másiknak. Most is csak azért, mert azok miatt az elvetemül írások miatt kell egy kényszerű szövetséget kötnie vele... Ez pedig már nem is tűnt rossz ötletnek, mivel kezdte felfedezni, hogy Potternek titkai vannak, ez pedig felkeltette a kíváncsiságát és gondolt egy nagyot.

„Megszüntettem a slasht, ami a végén már csak fogalom lesz, a hab a tortán pedig, hogy kiderítem a Potty-titkokat. Amik nem lehetnek túlzottan izgalmasak, de biztos jókat lehet rajta szórakozni majd." Elmélkedett ily módon Draco, miközben Harry után settenkedett a könyvtárban.

A fiú, aki nem is sejtette, hogy árnyékként követik, egy eldugott sarokban foglalt helyet. Ez a rész tökéletesen megfelelt a lesben lévőnek is. Elég nehéz lett volna kimagyarázni magát mások előtt, miért is figyeli ennyire ősellenségét. Az eldugott szeglet azt az érzetet keltette, mintha csak ők lettek volna az egész helyiségben. A könyvekkel teli polc mögött álló srác ennek egyrészt örült, mert rém kellemetlen lett volna, ha valaki észreveszi ennyire közel Potterhez. Másrészt viszont kicsit betegesnek érezte magát a leskelődés miatt. Ezeket az érzéseket végül félresöpörte, hogy inkább a feladatra koncentrálhasson. A teremben lévő csöndet semmi sem törte meg. Az asztalnál ülő néha látványosan lapozott, de Draco az életére mert volna esküdni, hogy oda se figyel, mi van előtte.

Az ablakon besütő napfény megvilágította az ülő alakot és koromfekete tincsein szinte táncot jártak a napsugarak.

Most, hogy Draco nyugodtabb körülmények között, vehette szemügyre Harryt, váratlanul elárasztották elméjét az elmúlt napokban olvasott ficek emlékei.

„_Fekete haja lágyan érintette meg a másik bőrét, aki várta már a pillanatot, hogy ne csak a selymes fürtöket érezze magán. Szerette Harry haját, mely kuszasága ellenére is hihetetlenül lágy tapintású volt. Imádta, hogy elkezdte növeszteni és már a válla alá ért. Kezével marokra fogta a zuhatagot, mert már elege volt az időhúzásból..."_

Draco a könyvek rejtekéből megállapította: „Nagy cucc, a haja tényleg selymesnek tűnik ahhoz képest, hogy fekete. Azonban nekem akkor is szebb!"

Figyelme a lapozó kezére tévedett ezzel pedig egy újabb nem kívánt töredék ugrott be.

„_Azok az ujjak a halálát fogják okozni. Rafináltan izgatták, de enyhülést nem engedtek neki. Nem könyöröghet, hogy adja meg neki a végső enyhülést... akkor elvesztené a fogadást. Ajkába harapva a Malfoy-örökös elfojtott egy újabb nyögést. Látóterében hirtelen feltűnt egy tűzben égő, zöld szempár, amiben ott volt, hogy ez csupán a kezdet. Draco nem tudta eldönteni, rebegjen hálaimát vagy inkább átkozódjon ezért..."_

A leselkedő kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az őrület lassan eléri, mivel, ahogy teltek a percek, újabb és újabb fic-részletek árasztották el agyát. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyire részletesen memorizálta az esti történeteket. „Mi van velem?", a néma kérdésre nem kapott választ, mint ahogy azt sem értette, miért nem tudja levenni a szemét a másik oldalon levő idiótáról.

„Nyugi, Darco! Egyszerűen, mint egy igazi Malfoy, a gyökerekig akarsz lemenni. Nincs ebben semmi rossz... amúgy is, ez csak adatgyűjtés. Mikor eljön az idő, és eltörlöd a mugli írókat a Föld színéről, előtte a képükbe vághatod majd, hogy Harry Potter ábrázolása teljesen téves volt. Mert ugyan haja selymesnek tűnik, bőre napsütötte, szeme zöldnek zöld, de azért nem egy smaragd. Ezek viszont csak látszólagosak, és nem bizonyítottak!", morfondírozott Draco, és kissé kifacsart magyarázat meg is lett, hogy miért bámulja ennyire tüzetesen ellensége testfelépítését.

De Harry, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy rajta kívül még van valaki a közelben. Fejét felkapta egyenesen abban az irányba meredt, ahol a megfigyelés zajlott. Egy pillanatra majd' megállt a szíve Dracónak, szinte érezte a pillantása erejét.

„Lehet, hogy a szeme mégis zöldebb, mint az átlag...", ez volt az első, ami eszébe jutott, mikor végre kapott levegőt. Megfordult a fejében, mi van akkor, ha meg akarja nézni Potter, ki az, aki a közelben van. Aztán ezzel nyugtatta magát: „Nincs semmi különös a viselkedésemben. Végül is a könyvtárban vagyok, egy polc mögött és egy könyvet keressek. Tiszta véletlen, hogy ő is itt van."

A gúnyos hangról ami, azt súgta neki: „Körülbelül tíz perce meg se mozdultál, csak egy helyben állsz. Könyvet keresel? Találj ki jobbat, Draco!", erről a bosszantó cincogásról igyekezett tudomást se venni. „Pofa be! Akármi is jön, felkészültem rá!"

Magabiztossága azonban azonnal összeomlott, mert Potter következő megmozdulására semmi sem készíthette volna fel. Mindenről elfelejtkezett, és ha agyon ütik, se tudott volna másfelé nézni, mint az ülő alakra, aki valami elképesztő dolgokat tett egy nyalókával.

Harry Potter szerette a titkokat, mivel maga is sokkal rendelkezett, de ezeket senki se gondolt volna róla. Hiszen ő az a jófiús hős típus, aki sose csinálna semmi helytelent... Mivel tudta jól, hogy mit várnak tőle, ezért mindenkinek azt az arcát mutatta, amit elvártak tőle... Szüleinek tisztelettudó gyermeket, mivel talán még ősei se értették volna meg a benne tomboló érzéseket.

Ezért titkolta barátai előtt is, hogy biszexuális hajlamokkal rendelkezik, bár az utóbbi időben úgy gondolta, a fiúk egyre jobban vonzzák, mivel velük kevesebb a gond. Azonban a körülötte lebzselő lánycsapat nehézzé tette, hogy ezt az egyszerűséget kihasználja. Ezért gyűlölte a népszerűségét, mert mindig mindenhol figyelték mit csinál és miért. Annyira idegesítő tudott ez lenni, mert több színjátékot kellett előadnia, ha egy kis nyugalomra vágyott.

Ezzel pedig el is jutottunk a következő titokhoz, ami szorosan összefüggött azzal, hogy majd' mindenki Harry Potter rajongó volt Roxfortba. A Mardekáron kívül talán egyedül maga Harry Potter volt az, aki a Pokolba kívánta ezt az egész őrületet.

Mindenről J.K. Rowling tehet! Ha nem lennének azok a könyvek az élete sokkal könnyebb lenne, és akkor talán a lányokat se csak visongó libáknak látná. Micsoda cirkuszt tudnak csinálni... Nem csoda, ha egy varázsló emiatt inkább a pasikat választja! Ráadásul sehol sincs nyugta. Otthon a szünetben mindig muszáj volt elolvasni az összes könyvet, ami eddig csak megjelent, mert anyja úgy gondolta, tudnia kell, milyen mesés hőstetteket hajtott végre. „Lelki fejlődésed alapköve ez a történet", mondogatta neki. Remélte, az írónő utolsó könyve tényleg az utolsó volt, mert ha újabb sorozatot indít el róla, akkor kénytelen lesz valamit tenni az ügyben...

Örült, mikor végre elszabadult a szülői házból, hogy végre újra Roxfortban lehessen. Az érzés nem tartott sokáig. Az elmúlt három napban, mióta itt van, hiába nézett ki magának alkalmi ágymelegítőket. Egyszerűen lehetetlen volt akárkit is becserkésznie, mert a lányok folyamatosan ott koslattak a nyomában. A második napon már majdnem kísértésbe esett, hogy egy lányt visz szobára, de még időben meggondoltam magát. Nem akart egy újabb olyan zűrt, mint ami Ginnyvel volt... Az ásó, kapa nem neki való, és ez viszonylag hamar leesett a lánynak is, mikor egy másik csajjal rajta kapta az ágyban.

Harry határozottan ki volt éhezve a szexre. Míg Ron azon agyalt, hogyan csókolja meg Hermionét, addig az ő legfőbb gondja az volt: Miért nincs senki alatta már megint? A probléma abból fakadt, hogy bárkit megkaphatott, ezért miután megszerezte, akit akart, az izgalom el is múlt. Ezért újabb hódítanivaló után kellett néznie.

Mennyire gyűlölte, hogy mindenki valami világmegmentő hősként látja a nyavalyás könyvek miatt. Sajnos, a suliban vissza kellett fognia magát hódítás téren, de úgy gondolta, most már lassan ez se fogja érdekelni. Egyszerűen kell neki valaki, akárki...

„Vajon mit szólnának, ha tudnának arról, hogy cigizek, iszok, valamint nem érdekel, hogy kivel fekszem le, amíg jó teste van?" Elmélkedett magában ekképp a griffendéles fiú, amikor a könyvek között mozgást vett észre. Fáradtan sóhajtott fel, és mogorva arckifejezésén igazított egy kicsit, aztán felvette a legutálatosabb szerepét vagyis: iÉn vagyok az ártatlan Potter a könyvtárban tanulás címszó alatt./i

Mivel elege volt már nagyon mindenből, ezért elővette cseresznyés nyalókáját. A szájába dugva próbálta kitalálni vajon melyik „rajongó" van a szemben lévő polc túloldalán. Az édesség mindig megnyugtatta, amikor már úgy érezte nem bírja tovább. A cigi lett volna az ideálisabb, de azt nehéz lett volna kivitelezni a figyelő tekintetek miatt.

Miközben a szájában forgatta a cukrot, gyorsan rájött, hogy nem lány lehet a kukkoló. Mivel akkor már rég elélibbent volna valami átlátszó ürüggyel. „Akkor vajon ki lehet?" - merült fel a kérdés benne, miközben vígan cuppogott, majd megfogta a pálcikát, hogy a kezében tartva elgondolkodva lobbálja. Nyelvével aprókat nyalintott rajta, miközben tűnődött a rejtélyen, hogy ki lehet az, aki figyeli. A titkok felderítése iránt mindig is mély vonzalmat érzett, mert legalább feldobta napjai egyhangúságát, ha valami megfejteni való került az útjába. Ahogy nyalogatta a cukrot, egyszer csak meghallotta figyelője ziháló légzést.

Gonoszul elmosolyodott magában erre. Ezután olyat tett, amit sose gondoltak volna Harry Potterről. Játszani kezdett... Remélte, hogy a túloldalon lévő élvezi a műsort, amit kap, és hamarosan végre előjön a leshelyéről. Ha pedig jól néz ki - bár jelenlegi állapotában már lassan ez is lényegtelen lesz –, akkor a szerencse napja lesz, mert ágyba viszi a kukkolót. Az édesség már fogyóban volt, mikor lépések közeledtek az eldugott helyhez, ahol eddig Harry majdnem egymagában üldögélve szórakozott. Csalódottan látta, hogy Ron az. A titokzatos figyelője pedig rekord sebességgel húzott el ezzel egy időben. Szemét forgatva tüntette el az édességet. Sajnálkozva állapította meg, itt bizony ma se lesz szex.

Ha nincsen körülötte rajongó tömeg, és végre összejönne egy numera, akkor a barátok kavarnak be. Savanyúan szemlélte Ron elégedett arcát, aztán már tette is fel a kérdést:

- Minek örülsz ennyire látványosan?

- Megérintettem...

„A mellét?" - kérdezte volna meg az igazi Harry, de helyette csak ártatlanul pislogott barátjára, akinek arca vörösebb volt, mint haja. Ezzel pedig egyéni rekordot állított fel, már ha a pirulás versenyág lett volna.

- … a kezét! Harry, el se tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, mikor Hermione keze a kezemben volt.

„Ron ez baromi ciki, hogy ettől így beindultál! Az utolsó évünk Roxfortba, és te még csak a kezét fogtad meg" - gondolta, de a válasza egészen mást tükrözött.

- Ez már valami! Nem rég még csak a könyveit foghattad...

- Úgy gondolod? - kérdezett vissza Ron reménykedve.

„Mekkora egy vesztes vagy, haver!"

- Határozottan! Azonban ideje lenne kicsit gyorsítani a tempón.

- Nem akarom elkapkodni! - tiltakozott hevesen a vörös hajú srác.

„Amilyen gyorsasággal haladsz, a csiga hozzád képest egy Ferrari! Merlinre, már első óta kerülgeti Hermionét, aki majd megveszik érte. Nagypapa leszek, mire ezek elhatározzák magukat."

- Szerintem pedig kellene, mert a végén még lecsapják a kezedről.

- Te beszélsz, Harry, mikor nincs is barátnőd! Ginny is dobott – jegyezte meg a tényt a másik fél.

„Barátnőm nincs, ez tény. Viszont egy rakat szeretőm volt már. Az pedig, hogy dobtak, technikailag nem helyes, mivel nem akart hármasban lenni velem, hiába mondtam, hogy csatlakozhat..." - felelte volna legszívesebben neki, de helyette csak megrántotta a vállát és azt mondta:

- Akkor csináld úgy, ahogy te akarod.

- Úgy is lesz. Amúgy mit akart Malfoy? - kérdezte meg váratlanul Ron.

- Malfoy?

- Mikor jöttem, láttam a polcoknál, ahogy meredten bámul előre. Biztos tervez valamit a kis görény!

- Kit érdekel – válaszolta látszólagos érdektelenséggel a hangjában. - A fő vessző paripája a Potter- Malfoy viszálykodás. Ne is törődj vele, Ron. Inkább tanuljunk, mert holnap Piton biztos feleltetni fog.

- Igaz – értett egyet vele barátja.

Ezután csendben maradtak, hogy az előttük levő könyvre koncentrálhassanak. Míg Ron valószínűleg azon elmélkedett, hogy Hermionénak legközelebb melyik testrészét fogja meg, addig Harry Malfoyon töprengett. Igazából sose szentelt túlzott figyelmet Dracónak. Már elsőben elkönyvelte egy sznob idiótának, amin az évek se változtattak. Veszekedtek, ha találkoztak, már ha egyáltalán hajlandóak voltak tudomást venni a másikról. Egy gondolat férkőzött az agyába: „Végül is én gondoltam, hogy akárki jó lesz... ez még szórakoztató is lehet. Ide jutottam, hogy már egy Malfoyjal is lefeküdnék? Erre most nem válaszolok... Legalább teszek valamit azért, hogy tényleg utáljon." Ezekkel a gondolatokkal töltötte napját a könyvtárba, és tervezgette, miként is kellene az újabb jelöltet megszerezni.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap este Draco ismét a Mardekár klubhelyiségében, már lassan a szokott módon, lent gubbasztott egy fotelben, ölében a laptoppal, miközben odafent mindenki aludt. Nagyrészt természetes módon, nem rásegítve egy kis mágiával. Azonban, ami eltért az elmúlt napoktól az az volt, hogy nem volt bekapcsolva a gépe. Szőke szereplőnk csak meredt a nagy üres semmibe, és egyelőre semmi véres fic-eltörlő gondolat nem járt a fejében. Az állapot, amiben leledzett, konkrétan a könyvtár óta tartott, vagyis amikor Malfoyhoz méltatlan módon elmenekült. Ez pedig egy napja tartó állapota volt. Ráadásul azóta Potter nagyon furán viselkedett... amiről Draco igyekezett tudomást sem venni. Tehát kerülte az idiótát, bár ez meglehetősen nehéz volt, mert mindig feltűnt a közelébe. Azonban először tisztázni akarta az okát, hogy miért is érzett kényszert rá, hogy eltűnjön, amikor feltűnt Ron. Normális esetben a következő zajlott volna le:  
- Malfoy.  
- Weasley.  
- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte volna Ron.  
- Nem hiába vagy a legrosszabb tanulók között, ha még ezt is kérdezned kell – jött volna egy nagyon malfoyos pillantás ennél a résznél. - A könyvtárban szerinted mit szoktak csinálni?

Szóval ennek kellett volna lezajlani, mire Ron vöröslő arccal menekült volna Harryhez, hiszen mindig hozzá szalad a gyáva kis kukac. Erre persze ő előlépett volna a polc mögül és megjegyezte volna, mennyire tipikus megoldás ez egy született vesztestől. Igen, ez lett volna a megszokott, ami normális.  
Helyette viszont elszaladt! A szégyenletes emlék hatására elkeseredetten nyögött fel a székben gubbasztó fiú. „Ez annyira megalázó! Ez is Potter és a hülye nyalókája miatt van!" Eléggé rossz ötlet volt visszaidézni az emléket, mert ismét előjöttek a tünetek, mint legutóbb is. Heves borzongás, valamint a láz szerű állapot. Részben ezért is kerülte lassan a srácot egy napja. Volt mit tisztáznia magával... „Lehet, hogy beteg leszek?", merült fel benne a logikus kérdés, mert eddig még sose érzett ehhez hasonlót, mint ma. Aztán persze jött a jóval kézenfekvőbb magyarázat. „Megátkozott a szemét, mikor nem figyeltem!" Arról a tényről elfeledkezett, hogy meglehetősen feszülten figyelte Harry minden megmozdulását. Mégis, mi más magyarázata lett volna a ziháló légzésnek illetve a furcsa borzongásnak, mint egy átok? „Így már minden érthető", gondolta a szőke fiú, aztán be is kapcsolta a gépét, mert még visszaadja Potternek ezt az átok-dolgot, de addig, is munkára fel. Ki tudja, a mugli írók miket alkottak, amíg ő itt azon agyalt, milyen módszerrel érte el Potter ezt az ismeretlen reakciót nála. Kacéran kacsintó képmása ismét kellő hangulatba hozta ahhoz, hogy nekiveselkedjen esti feladatának.

Szereplőnk értetlenségének magyarázata egyszerű volt. Dracónak volt egy nagyobb titka, mint a laptop. Ez pedig benne volt a TOP SECRET kategóriában, amire még legközelebbi barátai se gondoltak volna soha.

Draco éjjeli akciója sikeres volt, mivel újabb nevekkel egészült ki amúgy is terebélyes listája, de mégsem volt elégedett. Sőt, meglehetősen kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, mert olvasás közben rájött, hogy bizonyos tünetek gyanúsan megegyeznek a történet szereplőinek érzéseivel.

„_Nézte az alvó Harryt, akinek végre nem volt ott az a komor vonal a szája sarkában. A ránc kisimult és végre, álmában igazán boldognak tűnt, mint akit soha nem nyomasztott a bánat. Mióta végett ért a háború, és annyi veszteség árán győztek valahogy, Harry megváltozott. Komorabb lett, mint előtte volt. Draco elfogadta ezt, mert miközben harcoltak, mindketten tettek dolgokat, melyeket jobb elfelejteni. Hiszen ő is megváltozott, többé már nem az az elkényeztette ficsúr, aki valaha volt. Nem, most már igazi családos ember, mivel Harry lett az ő családja. Barát, szerető, míg a halál el nem választ. Az ő részéről legalábbis így volt, de hogy Harry mit gondolt erről az titok volt még előtte is.  
Kezével óvatosan megfogott egy fekete fürtöt, és morzsolgatva nézte tovább szerelmét. Nézni soha nem volt elég számára. Ha látta, utána érinteni akarta, majd ízleni. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de ez önmagának szólt. „Semmit se változtam ebből a szempontból", gondolta. „Ha akarok valamit, __nagyon akarom, és nem bírok ellenállni neki. Malfoy maradok ebből a szempontból örökké."  
Ráhajolt az alvó alakra, ajkával előbb csak egy lágy csókot lehelt a szája sarkába, amikor erre semmi reakciót nem kapott megismételte a tettét. Újra és újra, egyre szenvedélyesebben, hosszabban.  
Mikor Harry végre magához tért, azt tapasztalta, hogy Draco teljesen hozzá simul, miközben keze mohón simogatja. Jólesően fogadta az érintéseket, amelyekre apró láng lobbant fel benne.  
- Remélem, nem baj, hogy felébresztettelek – súgta Draco a fülébe. - Ha akarod, megállok.  
A mondat közben azonban izgatóan harapdálni kezdte a másik fülcimpáját.  
- Malfoy, kötve hiszem, hogy a semmiért ébresztettél fel – morrant fel jólesően.  
- Imádom, mikor így hívsz.  
- Tudom – lehelte Harry.  
Egymásba feledkezve ölelkeztek egyre hevesebben, amikor váratlanul elhangzott egy kérdés, amelyre Harry meglepetten hagyta abba tevékenységét.  
- Boldog vagy velem?  
- Draco, pont most kell ilyen hülye kérdést feltenned?  
- Válaszolj – kérte kitartóan.  
Fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, majd kezébe fogta az aggódóan fölé hajoló arcot.  
- Veled mindig az vagyok, sőt ez a szó ki se fejezi, amit érzek. Ez most nyálas lesz, és holnap örülnék, ha úgy tennél, mintha nem is mondtam volna.  
- Mit? - hangzott el izgatottan a kérdés.  
Harry valamit el akar árulni neki, amit eddig nem tudott... Miután hiába várta a választ, gyorsan mondta a varázsszót.  
- Ígérem, csak mondd már.  
- Te vagy a fény, ami életemet beragyogja. Szeretlek.  
Miután eme mondat végére ért a válaszoló, arcára zavartan egy párnát húzott, mert nem bírt volna a másik vigyorgó arcába nézni. Azonban nem vigyort látott volna, hanem a határtalan bámulatot, amely most Draco arcára kiült. Soha nem beszéltek arról, mit jelentenek egymásnak. A háborúban egymásban kerestek vigaszt, elfogadták, hogy éreznek valamit, de nem beszéltek róla. Mikor véget ért a harc, természetesen együtt maradtak, mert nem volt oka, hogy ne tartson tovább a kapcsolatuk. Draco régóta tisztában volt vele, hogy Harryt szereti, de nem is sejtette, hogy a másik is hasonlóan érez iránta.  
- Kiröhögted már magad? - a kérdés fojtottan hangzott el.  
Harry úgy döntött egy ideig a párna rejtekében fog maradni. Válasz az elhangzott kérdésre nem érkezett, de egyszer csak egy forró száj tapadt a mellkasára. A váratlan támadástól ijedten rezzent össze. Nem akart előbújni, mert rettentő zavarban volt, hogy ennyire kiadta az érzéseit. Miközben testét kényeztették nyögései a párnába fulladtak, amelyet csak nem akart elengedni. Egyszer csak abbamaradt a kényeztetés, ennek hatására meglepetten sóhajtott fel.  
- Meg akarlak csókolni, de a párna útban van._

Harry hezitált egy kicsit, mert ő is akarta a csókot, de félt is... mi van, ha a roxforti önelégült Malfoy fog visszanézni rá. Végül megemberelte magát és előbújt. Egy pillanatra látta csak a másik arcát, mert Draco szó szerint rá vetette magát. Azonban az a másodperc elég volt, hogy Harry tudja nem volt hiba bevallania az érzései mélységét. Talán..."

Draco zavartan nézett félre olvasás közben, mert már kezdte megszokni a testi dolgos történeteket, de az érzelmes izék – bár sose vallotta volna be - zavarba hozták. Valamint kezdte felfedezni, hogy amikor kémállapotban leskelődött, benne is volt valami fura kényszer, hogy odamenjen és megérintse az idióta Pottert. „Már biztos, hogy beteg vagyok! Vegyünk most egy mély levegőt", miután ez megtörténik Draco ekképp folytatja gondolatait: „Megérinteni? Á, dehogy! Mivel egy Potterről van szó az érintés csakis ütést jelenthet, de mivel kifinomultabb vagyok, ezért érintésként definiáltam ezt. Valamint a borzongás írható az utálat számlájára. Mostanában amúgy is stresszes helyzetben vagyok, reggel suli este meg éjszakai műszak... nem csoda, ha kiborulok."

Szinte már elégedetten bólintott volna, amikor eszébe jutott valami rémületes, amitől még a laptop is majd' kiesett a kezéből. „Mi van, ha direkt csinálta?" Oh, igen ez az eshetőség eddig még nem jutott eszébe Dracónak, pedig annyira nyilvánvaló volt. „Egész nap követtem átok Pottert, és megállapítottam, hogy furán viselkedik. Mert melyik idióta ne örülne a rajongásnak? Éreztem én, hogy titkol valamit!"  
A nagy gondolkodás közepette már a történet se érdekelte, amit eddig tanulmányozott. A gond most komolyabb volt, mint egy újabb név a listáján. „Tudja! Mivel az anyja mugli, ezért biztos tudja... Merlinre, jelzett nekem a könyvtárba. A szemét valószínűleg régebb óta tudja, mi is a slash! Ezt alaposan meg kell fontolnom", jutott erre a végső következtetésre. Az eddig olvasott ficnek az íróját megnézte, majd az előkészített papírra firkantotta az író nevét. Öntudatlanul egy megjegyzést is intézett a név mellé: „Nem is rossz..." Aztán, mivel a név már megvolt kikapcsolta, majd elrejtette a gépet. Miután eltüntette, amit el kellett, tovább gondolta az előbb megkezdett gondolatsort. „Nekem kell kezdeményeznem! Nem engedhetem, hogy Potty megelőzzön bármilyen szempontból is. Azt teszem, amit minden Malfoy tenne ebben az esetben! Tehát eljátszom, hogy az elejétől tisztába voltam, hogy tudom, hogy tudja...", kissé megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt a döntés megszületése után. „Így már érthető Harry az az Potter viselkedése a mai napon. Tényleg végeznem kell a slash írókkal, mert a történeteik miatt már kezdek furákat feltételezni."  
Draco végre úgy érezte, egy komoly tehertől szabadult meg azáltal, hogy Harry tudja a közös problémájukat. Olyan kellemetlen lett volna, ha el kell mondania az elejétől. Napok óta először vidáman indult neki, hogy végre aludni térjen, hiszen mostanában elég komoly gondok nyomasztották. Aztán lépcsőzés közben megtorpant, mert ismét eszébe jutott valami: „Mi van, ha cikizni akar majd a történetek miatt?", elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, majd rövid töprengés után meg is lett a válasz, hogyan védheti ki ezt az eshetőséget. Arcán egy vidám mosoly ragyogott fel, majd elindult, hogy most már tényleg aludjon.

Harry meglehetősen morcosan meredt maga elé, mivel, mióta megérkezett újra a Roxfortba, gyakorolhatta a monogámia előnyeit. Határozottan nem élvezte kora reggeli jeges vízzel való zuhanyzást, hogy testét ily módon tartsa kordába. Tegnap egész nap Malfoyt igyekezett becserkészni, de mindig, amikor meglátta Harryt, olyan gyorsan tűnt el, mint a villám. „Kéreti magát?", merült fel a kérdés Harryben „Talán fel kellene adni... és zöldebb mezőket keresni…"  
Ezt persze ő se gondolta komolyan, mert, amióta alaposan szemrevételezte a gőgös idiótát, rájött, hogy Malfoy csomagolása túl jó, hogy kihagyja. „Miért is nem tűnt fel eddig?", miközben saját vakságán gondolkodott kényelmesen egy falnak dőlt, mert éppen várta, hogy Ron előkerüljön. „De jó lenne, egy száll cigi", ábrándozott másik szenvedélyén Harry. Viszont ismét csak be kellett érnie egy cseresznyés cukorkával. Szájába véve az édességet már majdnem megnyugodott, bár a feszültség ezerrel tombolt benne. Lehunyt szemmel merült az édes ízvilágba, és a még édesebb gondolatokba. „Már csak ezt az évet kell kibírni..."  
- Basszus! Nem látsz barom! - kiáltott fel magáról megfeledkezve mérgesen, mert valami idióta neki ment.  
- Potter.  
- Á, csak te vagy, Malfoy – mérte fel meglepődve, ki is a szembenálló. - Meg se lepődök, hogy nem látsz magadon kívül senki mást.  
- Nem csak tied a folyosó, tetű! Mások is át akarnak jutni a túloldalra.

Harry ebben a pillanatban rájött, hogy Draco tényleg egy idióta, mivel az említett folyosó olyan széles volt, hogy akár három Hagrid is kényelmesen egymás mellett sétálhatott volna, ha úgy tartja kedve.  
- Szedsz valamit? - kérdezett is vissza.  
Draco a kérdésre oltári dühös ábrázatot vágott.  
- Már te is kezded! Nem szedek semmit, Potter! - kiáltott fel, majd folytatta. - Valamint a zsebedből mindjárt kiesik az a papír. Ne szemetelj!

Miután a mondat végére ért, el is viharzott a szőke fiú lobogó talárral.  
- Ez tényleg hülye – morogta Harry. - Nincs is semmi a zsebemben - Mondta, de azért lenézett, hogy ellenőrizze.  
„Ez meg hogy' került ide?", gondolta majd kivette a kilógó fehér fecnit, aztán elöntötte az elégedettség valamint a várakozás hulláma.

_Potter!_

A könyvtár óta tudom, hogy tudod, ezért már fölösleges a színjáték közöttünk. Gyere ma kilenckor a Szükség Szobájába, ott elintézzük a mi „közös" ügyünket. Azonban mielőtt eljönnél, jobb lenne, ha tisztában lennél néhány dologgal:  
1. Nem viccelődünk a helyzeten, mert tudd meg, baromi kellemetlen, hogy veled kell majd lennem, de MUSZÁJ.  
2. Nem beszélgetünk, mert csak egy közös dolgunk van, és azon kívül amúgy se lenne semmi témánk. ( Nem alacsonyodok le a szintedre!)  
3. Ha megérkezel, egyből nekiállunk. (Nincs duma, ezt újból megjegyzem!)  
4. Szerintem, ha bírod erővel, akkor ki tudunk tartani hajnali ötig is. (Ha megvan hozzá az állóképességed és kibírod pár napig alvás nélkül, gyorsan túl leszünk rajta.)  
5. Soha senkinek nem beszélhetsz erről majd, mert úgy megátkozlak, hogy még az unokáid is nyögni fogják a következményeket!

Ha elfogadod a feltételeimet, akkor gyere el ma este. A levél azonnal megsemmisül, miután elolvastad, szóval vigyázz a kezedre, mert szükség lesz rá ma éjszaka.

Draco Malfoy

Harry miután végigolvasta a levelet, még volt annyi ideje, hogy a hirtelen lángra kapó papírt el tudja dobni. „Ezért kedvelem jobban a pasikat! Nincs fölösleges beszéd, csak a lényeg."  
- Mi volt ez a lángra kapó izé? - kérdezte a felé közeledő Ron. - Valami szerelmes levél?  
- Olyasmi – mosolygott vissza elégedetten Harry. - Sikerült „véletlenül" összefutnod Hermionéval?

Miközben Ron izgatottan ecsetelte, hogy mennyire cseles volt, és profin adta a meglepett srácot, Harry oda se figyelve tervezgetett. Draco ma éjszaka megtudja, mit jelent az, amikor egy Potter leigáz egy Malfoyt.


	5. Chapter 5

Belépve a Szükség Szobájába, Harry sok mindenre fel volt készülve. Végül is, egy Malfoytól mit is várhat az ember? Úgy gondolta, el bírja majd viselni a giccses díszeket, vagy egyéb fölösleges kiegészítőket arra a rövid időre, amíg levezetik a fölös energiákat egymáson.

Azonban egyik elképzelt jelenet sem fedte a valóságot. Egyetlen kérdés merült fel első döbbent pillanatában: hol az ágy? Akárhogy nézte a szobát, fekvő alkalmatosságot azt nem látott benne. Helyette volt viszont két, egymás mellett álló asztal, hozzájuk tartozó számítógépekkel, illetve egy túlzottan felöltözött Draco Malfoy. Igaz ennivalóan jól nézett ki, de azért mégis csak ruhában volt. Ez pedig rontotta az ehetőségét... Tűnődve csukta be az ajtót maga mögött, és erős volt benne a gyanú: ma se lesz szex. Csalódottan felsóhajtott, alig hallhatóan, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy észrevegyék jelenlétét.

Malfoy, ki elmélyedve merült el a monitorba, végre felpillantott. Amint meglátta a bejövő félt, gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Késtél, Potter! – Köszönés gyanánt nyitott ezzel a bevezetővel.

- Két percet, Malfoy. Ennyire sürgős?

- Hiszen te is tudod, pontosan mekkora a bajunk!

Harrynek fogalma se volt Malfoy bajának a nagyságáról, csak azt tudta, az övé emésztő mértékeket ért el az elmúlt napokban. Legszívesebben már ment is volna keresni valaki mást, aki enyhíti ezt a bajt. „Talán, mégis meg kéne szegnem a házinyúlra nem lövünk szabályt? Dean a közös zuhanyzóban pont úgy nézett, mint akit nem igazán zavarna...„ Azonban Harry nem véletlenül állította fel a szabályt, ezért a kísértő gondolatot nagyon gyorsan száműzte agya rejtekébe, meg amúgy is tudni akarta, mi járhat egy idióta fejében. Ehhez pedig nem is kell megerőltetni magát. Habár Malfoy meghódítását tényként kezelte eddig, de egy kis erőfeszítést igazán megér a továbbiakban is. Számítóan mérte végig a rá meredő srácot. „Határozottan megéri..." – gondolta, ahogy Draco száján megállapodott tekintette. „Legalább még szórakozok is közben, csak azt kell megtudnom mi egészen pontosan mi 'közös ügyünk', aztán jöhet, aminek jönni kell, Malfoy!" – hangzott el a fenyegető ígéret Harry Potter fejében.

- Tisztában vagyok mindennel, de azért örülnék, ha hallanám a te verziódat is – válaszolta neki.

Erre Draco elkezdett mesélni, hogy a nyáron mi történt, és aztán a Roxfortban mit fedezett fel. Harry igyekezett mindezt komoly arccal végighallgatni, bár lehet, hogy a dühösen magyarázó szőkének még az se tűnt volna fel, ha röhögni kezd. „ Mennyire édes, mikor belelovalja magát... ez a szenvedélyesség az ágyban is kiütközik majd..." tervezgetett ekképp, miközben az elhangzottak tartalmát elraktározta magában.

- Szóval, most már mindent tudsz. Te honnét értesültél? - tette fel a kérdést Draco a magyarázat végén.

„Most, ebben a percben", lett volna a helyes válasz. Azonban Harry úgy döntött másodszorra is, hogy nem fog ki sétálni az ajtón. Túl jó szórakozásnak ígérkezik az egész, ahelyett, hogy már most nevetve közölné Dracóval, mennyire képtelen elképzelései vannak.

- Malfoy, az Anyám mugli, szerintem ezzel mindent elmondtam – mondta ki a megfelelően ködös mondatot.

- Igaz, erről el is feledkeztem – hangzott el a töprengő felelet. - Nekiállunk? Nincs vesztegetni való időnk.

„Milyen igaz. Nekem jó az asztalon is, a gépek nem lesznek útban", szerette volna hangosan kimondani ezt a mondatot. Azonban jól tudta, még nem jött el az ideje. Egyelőre játszani kell a játékot a Nagy Mardekárossal , aki valami tévedés útján kerülhetett abba a házba. Harry még nem tudta, hogyan, de az ágyában fog kikötni Malfoy. A csábításban mindig is jó volt, bár nem kellett nagyon megerőltetni magát ezen a téren, de ha akart valaki, azt megkapta. Most pedig Draco Malfoyt akarta, már csak a poén kedvéért is. Ezen gondolatok közepette ült le a szabad asztalhoz, ahol a gép már bekapcsolva zümmögött. Kérdően nézett a mellett lévőre.

- Beállítottam a kedvenc honlapomat, ott keresd slasheket – jött a határozott utasítás.

- A kedvencedet? - érdeklődött apró mosollyal a száján Harry.

- Mi bajod van vele? - nézett vissza zavartan rá.

- Semmi.

„Érdekes", gondolta a másik reakcióját látva. Miközben beleolvasott az első történetbe, majdnem elégedetten hümmögött. Legalább a ficben végre a karaktere hozzájutott a várva várt élvezetekhez. Valójában nem is hazudott technikailag Dracónak. Mivel tényleg tudta, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezzünk Nevén, röviden J.K. Rowling átkozott írása sajnos túlzottan népszerű, így vannak továbbírásai. Harry már évek óta tisztába volt ezzel, de igyekezett erről tudomást se venni. Elég volt megbirkóznia a könyvekkel, nem akart még fölösleges terheket magára rakni. Habár, ha tudta volna az elejétől, hogy neten már vannak szigorúan tizennyolcas karikás történetek... előbb kérte volna otthonra a korlátlan internetes elérhetőséget. Élvezettel követte az első története cselekményét:

„_Miközben az utcát járom, a sors furcsa humorán elmélkedek. Mit szólna a varázslóvilág, ha a tudomásukra jutna, hogy Harry Potter vámpír lett? Azért vannak sejtéseim, és pont ezért nem akarom tudni. Nem hiába tűntem el rekordgyorsasággal a közéletből, mikor átalakultam. Már akkor sejtettem, hogy vámpírnak lenni egy rohadt nagy szívás, és később bebizonyosodott, mennyire igazam volt. Egy nyamvadt baleset eredménye mindez... Hermione és az ő kísérletező kedve, valamint Ron ügyetlensége. Ezek eredményeként csupán egy apró vércsepp bejutása a testembe._

_Először azt gondoltam, csak egy baleset volt, következmények nélkül. Az átváltozásom lassú volt, szinte észrevétlenül indult meg, mikor már rég feledésbe merült az a rosszul sikerült bájitalfőzés, melynek alapja a vámpírvér volt. Kezdetben csak apróságnak gondoltam, hogy érzékenyebb lettem a napfényre. Nem volt jelentősége, mikor éppen a Voldemort elleni harcra készültünk. Aztán a csata után nem tagadhattam tovább azt, ami nyilvánvaló. Vámpír leszek, és ezt semmi se gátolhatja meg. Nem akartam veszélynek kitenni barátaimat, hiszen jól tudtam, a vérszomjat, még ha csillapítani is tudom főzetekkel, akkor is kitörhet belőlem valami veszélyes. Azt gondoltam akkoriban, Ginnytől való búcsúzásom lesz a legrosszabb... de nem. Meglepő módon nem éreztem fájdalmat, mikor közöltem vele: vége. Vártam a szenvedést, hiszen vele akartam egész éltemet eltölteni, de nem... szinte megkönnyebbültem, hogy befejeztem vele._

_Mialatt a folyamat egyre jobban felgyorsult, olyan ütemben készültem én is új „életemre". Minden létező könyvet elolvastam, amit csak találtam. Ott pedig benne volt, hogy a vámpírok maguk választják meg párjukat. A vérszomj mellett a legerősebb ösztönük ez. Így tehát rájöttem, bizony nem Ginny volt az én új énemnek a párja. Érdekes élmény volt. Nem mintha nagyon társat akartam volna, vagy akarnék magamnak, de a leírás szerint nem tehetek ellene semmi majd. Ha meglátom, és ő az, aki hozzám tartozik, mindent megteszek, hogy megszerezzem. Nem számít, ha tiltakozik... az enyém lesz. _

_Rémületes rágondolni, hogy elég egy pillantás vagy illat, ami jobban vonz, mint a többi. Ezzel pedig meg is pecsételődik egy szerencsétlen sorsa. Ösztöneimet nehéz féken tartani, néha elgyengülök én is. A vérpótló bájitalok, bár hasznosak, de csak időlegesen tudom velük kordába tartani vérszomjamat. Szerencsére, vannak majdnem önkéntes vérdonorjaim, akik észre se veszik, mikor mást veszek el tőlük, mint amit kínálnak. Elég egy egyszerű szemkontaktus, és már irányítom is az áldozatomat. Megtesz bármit, amit csak akarok... Az elején még nehéz volt, a bájitalok mellett is, hogy ne öljem meg őket. Magam se tudom, hogy a kezdeti időkben miként sikerült fékeznem magamat. Talán azzal az egy indokkal, hogy nem akartam szörnyeteg lenni, még ha úgy is kell élnem._

_Az eddigi kihalt utcában egy részeg hang dalolászása hangzik fel. Megtorpanok, és figyelek. A hang rabul ejt, nem mintha olyan szép lenne. Mégis, ösztöneim jelzik: Ö az. Régi emberi énem utolsó maradványa sajnálattal gondol a szerencsétlenre, kinek most pecsételődik meg a sorsa. _

_Borzasztóan fáj a fejem a tegnapi italozástól. A kérdés az, hogy hol vagyok? Az ágy, amin fekszem, kényelmes, de nem az enyém. Nem az első alkalom, hogy nem ott ébredek, ahol kellene. Ez is a te hibád, Potter. Ha nem tűntél volna el, ha nem jöttem volna rá, hogy én... még belegondolni is szörnyű, de szeretlek. Ha mindez nem következett volna be, élhetném nyugodt életemet Pansyvel, akit el akartam venni, de helyette elhagytam. Mindent eldobtam magamtól. Semmim se maradt, csak a fájdalom, ami kínoz a hiányodtól. Mit szólnál, ha tudnád, kutattam utánad... szinte őrült módon. Három éve nem látott senki se. Hol lehetsz? A kín a szívembe mar, és jól tudom, a legjobb orvosság ellene, ha inkább másra fordítom a figyelmemet. Tehát kinyitom a szememet, hogy lássam, hol is vagyok egészen pontosan. Az első gondolatom: bekövetkezett végül, tényleg megőrültem. _

_- Jó reggelt, Draco – hallom a káprázat meglepően valódinak tűnő hangját._

_- Potter... te? - hangzik el döbbent kérdésem._

_A látványt nem bírom szemmel felfogni. Ő az, és mégsem. Fekete haja, arcformája és zöld szemei ismerősek, de mégis van benne valami több. Az emlékek ennyire elhomályosultak róla? Mióta rájöttem érzéseimre, jóképűnek tartottam, de most egyenesen gyönyörű lett. Érzéki, vad... és veszélyes. Érzek valamit a levegőben, amitől lehet, hogy félnem kellene, de mivel Malfoy vagyok, valamint ez itt Jóságos Potter, ezért félresöprőm az előérzetemet. _

_- Én – válaszolja selymes hangon._

_Felülök az ágyon, mert meglepően kényelmetlenül érzem magamat, ahogy előttem áll. Mozdulatomra közelebb jön, bár a mozgását alig veszem észre, mert egyszer csak már velem szemben ül ő is. A hirtelen képváltástól megriadok. Vártam, akartam a találkozást, most mégis egyre kellemetlenebb érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban. Valami nincs rendben itt. Tudni akarom mi történt vele, miért kellett eltűnnie._

_- Miért tűntél el három éve? Mi történt veled?_

_Elgondolkodva merednek rám azok a nyugtalanítóan zöld szemek. Ajkai résnyire nyílnak ki, miközben válaszol. _

_- Vámpír lettem._

_Nyugodtan közli velem a tényt. A szóra a fejfájásom ellenére is nevetni kezdek._

_- Potter, vámpírok nem léteznek már évszázadok óta._

_Szavaimra csak elmosolyodik, majd száját kinyitva mutatja meg szemfogait. _

_- Hogyan?- kérdezem döbbent hangon miután a látványt felfogom._

_- Hermione a Titkok Kamrájában talált egy csomó fiolát. Volt köztük igazi ritkaság is. Sajnos, Ron is ott volt... és egy apró baleset eredményét látod most. _

_- Miért mondod el ezt most nekem? - kérdezem meg rémülten tőle. _

_- Azért, amiért te is kerestél engem olyan kitartóan. - A szavak közben felém hajol._

_Szemei rabul ejtenek. Félek, de végre vele vagyok. Ezt akartam, bár nem egészen így..._

_- Meg fogsz ölni? - Hangom megremeg a balsejtelemtől, de nem a félelemtől._

_Annyi év után ilyen közel lenni hozzá, egyszerűen elmondhatatlan. Nem válaszol, csak ajkát számra tapasztja. Várnám a fájdalmat, amit érezni fogok, de csak egy nagyon emberi csókban van részem. Meglepődök, de nem tiltakozok, hiszen erre vágytam. Lassan visszadőlök az ágyra, de már nem egyedül. Szorosan simul hozzám Harry. Selymes haja körbeölel minket. Élvezettel járom be testén a kezemet. Kissé eltávolodva néz le rám, vágytól ködös tekintettel._

_- Én igyekszem uralni magamat, Draco. Ami még emberi bennem, az azt tanácsolja neked, hogy fuss. Menekülj el tőlem, amilyen messze csak bírsz. Adok neked előnyt. Most elmehetsz. Reggeli fényben nem tudok közlekedni._

_Miközben beszél, eltávolodik tőlem, fájó ürességet hagyva maga után. Bosszúsan meredek rá. Vámpírság ide vagy oda, attól még mindig reménytelenül griffendéles hős..._

_- Szerinted a semmiért hagytam el mindent, ami jelentett valamit nekem? - meredek felé mérgesen. - A vámpír dologra nem számítottam, ezt elismerem, de nem érdekel._

_- Tudod, mivel jár ez? - mered felém elsötétült szemekkel. - Ha folytatjuk, az enyém leszel. Semmi sem szakíthat el ezentúl tőlem... _

_Baljóslatú ígéretnek tűnhet ez egy idegennek, de nekem maga a mennyország lesz._

_- Téged választalak._

_Szavaimat, amint kimondom, Harry már vetődik is rám. Ajka nyakamra tapad. Nem félek tőle. Bár fáj, de nem küzdök ellene. Gyengéden ölelem magamhoz. A vér illata tölti meg a szobát, miközben én egyre gyengébb vagyok. Mikor elhúzódik tőlem, kábultan nézek vissza rá. Soha nem láttam még ilyen szépet. Lassan körbevesz a sötétség, de érzem, ahogy ajkamra hajolva csókkal adja át nekem a vért, amivel örökre együtt maradunk._

_Kissé félek attól, mikor Draco kinyitja végre a szemét. Az ágyamon fekszik, az átváltozás már befejeződött. Szőke haja selymesen omlik szét a párnámon, szája kívánatosan piroslik. Az enyém. Ez a gondolat dörömböl bennem. Azonban van bennem egy kis félsz is: mi van, ha ő ezt nem így gondolja majd, és nem fogad el. Töprengésemet ébredése zavarja meg. Pillái lassan emelkednek fel, majd felém néz. _

_- Draco – mondom ki a nevét tétován._

_Szája gyengéd mosolyra húzódik, melytől előbukkannak szemfogai, melyek látványára várakozóan megborzongok. Mintha tudná, mi miatt aggódok, kedves hangon szólal meg:_

_- Mindig téged választalak. Akár ember, vagy vámpír vagyok_

_Megkönnyebbülten szorítom magamhoz. A vágy hevesen, megállíthatatlanul támad fel bennünk Erősebben, mint mikor elfogadta, hogy átváltoztatom. Az szinte csak apró szikra volt ehhez képest. Ami most van, az maga a tűz. Tépjük a ruhákat egymásról..."_

Harry elégedetten olvasta a történetet, ami meglehetősen a kedvére való volt. Töprengően meredt olvasó társára, aki láthatóan nem élvezte annyira a történetet, mert bosszúsan szorította össze száját. Elégedetlen horkantására Harry úgy döntött, kideríti, mi zavarja.

- Mi a gond, Malfoy?

- Gond? Csak az van – morogta vissza. - Én ezt nem értem...

„Ezen nem lepődök meg, hogy nem értesz valamit", gondolta Harry, azonban, mivel a csábítás fontos része, hogy ismerd meg jól, akit el akarsz csábítani, tovább faggatta a szöszit.

- Egészen pontosan, mit nem értesz? Szerintem, elég nyilvánvalóak ezek az írások.

Magában még hozzá tette: „Meglepően ötletesek is."

- Ezt! - kiáltott fel dühösen szőke szereplőnk. – Tudod, két pasi... együtt. Mi jó lehet benne? Még lánnyal se voltam, és itt meg... hát, ezek vannak... - magyarázta mérgesen, megfeledkezve magáról. - Inkább olvasok tovább, mert ha beszélünk, nem haladok előre a slashtelenítésben.

Harryben az elhangzottakra kettős érzés uralkodott el. Egyrészt meglepődött, hogy Draco Malfoy még nem volt senkivel, másrészt örömmel fogadta ezt a tényt, hogy ő lesz neki az első. Bár ezt a mérgesen olvasó srác még nem tudja, de megszerzi magának. „Ez kezd egyre érdekesebb lenni..." A dühös kifakadás után már tudta, a csábítási terve miből fog állni. Ehhez nincs is szükség semmi extra megoldásra, csak önmagát kell adni. Tehát Harry úgy döntött, ideje elővennie a tartalék cseresznyés nyalókáját. Jóval hangosabban zörgött a papírral, mint kellett volna. Számítása szerint Draco felfigyelt tevékenységére. Harry elégedetten konstatálta nem lesz itt nehéz dolga. Az édesség élvezete közben neki is állt, hogy véghez vigye tervét:

- Malfoy, mit szólnál, ha kiderítenénk, miért is olyan jó ez az egész?

Draco meglepeten bámul rá, de nem utasította vissza kapásból, ami meglehetősen jó kezdésnek tűnt. Jól látta Harry, hogy a kíváncsiság fellobbant szürke szemeiben. Csakúgy, mint az, hogy mióta nekiállt az édességnek, Draco a szeme sarkából minden mozdulatát követi. „Ígéretes kezdet..." gondolta, miközben a válaszra várt.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy meglehetősen feszültnek érezte magát a közös munka miatt, amit Potterrel együtt kell végrehajtania. Nem is fűzött túlzott reményeket ahhoz, hogy a szerencsétlen megérti a feladatuk fontosságát. Szeme sarkából néha odapillantva azt kellett megállapítania, hogy Potti szemmel látható élvezettel olvassa a sorokat. Számított a lelke mélyén a felháborodásra, dühre vagy egyéb negatív érzelemre, de azt, amit az arcán látott... nem igazán lehetett ezekbe a kategóriákba besorolni.

„Mindig is tudtam, hogy Potter egy kretén, de azt nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire..." gondolta lemondóan, mikor észrevette a szája szegletében felbukkanó mosolyt. Dracót egy egészen kicsit elkapta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon miféle történetet olvashat, s csak remélte, hogy most megúszta a rózsaszín ruhadarabok viselését.

„Miért nekem jut nagy többségében a lány szerep?" merült fel benne egyből ez a kérdés, melyre Malfoyhoz méltóan azonnal meg is lelte a választ.

„Végül is, érthető, mivel állati dögös vagyok, és valószínűleg lánynak öltözve is oltárian jól néznék ki. Nem mintha erre vágynék, de ha akarnám, akár meg is tehetném, és senki se találna bennem kifogásolnivalót. Potter pedig..." Gondolkodás közben óvatosan ismét oldalra sandított, majd folytatta a megkezdett gondolatsort. „...nem is olyan rossz. Nem mérhető hozzám, de azért elmegy."

A Malfoy örökös figyelme erőteljesen elterelődött, miközben felmérte a srácot. „Mi a fenére készült, hogy így kicsípte magát? Mikor bejött, már akkor feltűnt, hogy magához képest szinte már jólöltözött. A haja, persze, ismét kócos tincsekben áll a fején..." állapította meg lenézően. „Viszont egész jól néz ki vele, és biztos van, akinek tetszik az ilyesfajta laza kócosság. Az inge pedig... Potteren selyem ing feszül? Itt a világvége!"

Döbbenten vette szemügyre a mellette ülő fiú ruházatát, szerencséjére nagy szemlélődését nem vették észre, mivel Harryt teljesen lefoglalta a monitor bámulása. Egy újabb Potter rejtély, amely felcsigázta Draco kíváncsiságát. „Mégis, mi a fenére készült? Valószínűleg csak méltó akart lenni egy Malfoyhoz."

Dracónak a nagy gondolatok közepette fel se tűnt, hogy fő feladatában, vagyis a slashtelenítésben nem halad semerre se, mivel egész végig a mellette ülőt elemezte. Minden apró mozdulatát, sóhaját alaposan kiértékelve. „Milyen szépek az ujjai... nem csoda, hogy mindig el tudja kapni a cikeszt. Ehhez a jó szem is fontos, de a kéz se elhanyagolandó."

Zavartan nézett a monitorra, mert lassan kezdte úgy érezni, a racionális elemezgetés átmegy valami másba. Ezt a mást nem akarta megfogalmazni, csak ösztönei jelezték, hogy bizony a férfias szemügyre vételezésnek sürgősen vessen véget.

„Ez is a slash írók hibája, és a sok furcsa történeté, amit mostanában olvastam. Különben soha eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy Potter haja selymesen fénylik. Amúgy is, egy fekete haj az nem lehet fényes, mert sötét... Mi a fene van velem?"

Egyre rémültebben meredt maga elé, majd Malfoyhoz méltatlan módon elégedetlenül fújta ki a levegőt. Aztán a vér is megfagyott az ereiben, mert egy váratlan kérdés hangzott mellőle:

- Mi a gond, Malfoy?

„Most erre mit mondjak? Nem pánikolok, mert nincs rá okom... azt nem mondhatom neki, hogy azon bosszankodok, mert jól néz ki. Ilyen helyzetben mindenki zavart lenne, ha olyan írásokkal kellene már napok óta foglalkoznia, amikben különféle perverz dolgokat találnak ki róla..."

Végül ez a verziót választva a következőt felelte:

- Gond, csak az van! Én ezt nem értem...

Persze, nem Potter lett volna, ha nem kérdez vissza:

- Egészen pontosan, mit nem értesz? Szerintem, elég nyilvánvalóak ezek az írások.

„Ez már igaz... és talán ez a baj, hogy túlságosan is érthetőek" jött volna a reményvesztett felelet, de persze, a gyengeségét nem ismerheti el ilyen könnyen, ezért módosította a választ.

- Ezt! – meredt mérgesen a monitorra a dühös szőke, egyre jobban elfeledkezve magáról. - Tudod, két pasi... együtt. Mi jó lehet benne? Még lánnyal se voltam, és itt meg... hát, ezek vannak... Inkább olvasok tovább, mert ha beszélünk, nem haladok előre a slashtelenítésben – fejezte be váratlanul a mondatot, mivel rájött, kiadta a TITKOT, amit soha nem lett volna szabad.

„Talán nem hallotta, vagy nem is figyelt rám... senki se tudja, hogy én még nem…" remélte csöppet rémülten. Mivel már meglehetősen belejött, hogy titokban szemrevételezze Harryt, ezért szeme sarkából figyelte a reakcióját, vajon mennyire látványosan vigyorog rajta. Kereste a gúny vagy a lenézés jeleit, de nem fedezte fel egyiket se. Inkább egyfajta öröm volt látható az arcán.

„Miért néz ki szinte boldognak ez az idióta griffendéles? Talán hozzám hasonlóan ő sem volt még senkivel." Draco esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a Roxfortban hallott olyan pletykákat, amiben Potter és az ágy együtt szerepelt, igaz, ezekre oda se figyelt, mert nagyon nem érdekelte, hogy mit tett és kivel. Viszont, mivel jól tudta, a szóbeszédekre nem lehet adni, ezért úgy gondolta, minden történet csak kitaláció volt...

„Végül is, engem is összehoztak a Mardekáron belül szinte minden nőnemű lénnyel, és tessék, még nem is tettem meg a végső lépést. Ettől persze nem fogom jobban kedvelni."

Szinte már megkönnyebbülten fordította volna a figyelmét a monitorra, mikor papírzörgést hallott. „Jaj, csak ezt ne!" gondolta rémülten. Maga se tudta, miért kezdett egyfajta pánikot érezni, hiszen csak egy nyalókát vett elő a másik fiú.

„Nincs ebben semmi különös... mindenki szereti az édességet" ismételgette a mondatot kitartóan Draco, és valóban, ebben nem is volt semmi különös. Az viszont meglehetősen gyanús volt még neki is, hogy nem tudott másfelé nézni. Elfeledkezve a rejtve kukkolás előnyeiről, Draco kissé szétnyílt szájjal nézte Harryt. Ismét ugyanazt érezte, mint a könyvtárban: egyszerre öntötte el a forróság és a hideg, ami együtt járt egy különösen édes fájdalommal.

„Mintha akarnék valamit... de mit? Az édességet?" Ennél a résznél igyekezett csak a cukorra figyelni, de a rózsaszín nyelv folyton ott körözött rajta megállíthatatlanul.

Draco kiszárad szájjal szemlélte, ahogy egyre kisebb és kisebb lesz a fogyó cukorka, miközben Potter néha-néha eltüntette az egészet a szájában. Mikor pedig már meglehetősen apróvá vált a finomság, egyszerűen az ajkai közé szorította és... elroppantotta.

„A szívem még soha nem vert így...„ A szemlélődő fiúnak a világ megszűnt, a biztos pont jelenleg neki most a mellette ülő srácból állt. Mikor befejezte tevékenységét, majdnem csalódottan sóhajtott fel...

„Holnapra beszerzek egy rakatot neki…" fontolgatta kábultan az ötletet.

- Malfoy, mit szólnál, ha kiderítenénk, miért is olyan jó ez az egész?

A váratlan kérdésre teljesen megdöbbent, mert gondolatban még Potter ajkain, illetve további nyalókákon merengett.

„Miről is beszéltünk? Valami olyasmiről volt szó, hogy nem értem. Mit is?" Kábultan kereste a választ, majd érezte, ahogy szemei hatalmasra tágulnak, mikor meglelte magában. „Mi?"

Felháborodásának kicsit késve, de azért hangot adott, miközben igyekezett a kíváncsiság apró szikráit is elnyomni magában.

- Megőrültél? Ezt te se gondolhatod komolyan.

- Miért ne? - kérdezett vissza szemtelen mosollyal egy nagyon magabiztosnak tűnő Harry Potter. - Ismerd el, izgatja a fantáziádat, vajon milyen lehet.

- Nem is! - hangzott el rögtön a tiltakozó válasz.

- Láttam, hogy bámultál...

Draco legszívesebben hülyére átkozta volna Pottert, de elővigyázatosságból úgy gondolta, jobb, ha a pálcát nem hozza magával. „Szerencséd van... nem is tudod mennyire."

- Talán egy kicsit figyeltem... – kezdte el a magyarázatot.

- Annál azért több volt... levegőt se vettél szinte – vágott közbe. - Félsz kipróbálni valami újat? - kacagott fel gúnyosan. – Mégis, milyen Malfoy vagy te?

- Hetero, Potter!

- Egy szűz hetero. – Gúnyolódva ejtette ki a szavakat a másik fiú, miközben nyújtózkodott a székben.

Draco figyelme egy pillanatra elterelődött, mivel az ing alja felcsúszva fedte fel a meztelen bőrt. Kis késéssel érkezett meg válasza:

- Amúgy is, miért kellett úgy enned azt a rohadt cukrot... mindenki nézett volna!

- Miért, hogy ettem? - érdeklődött ragyogó zöld szemmel, melyben a gúny mellett volt még valami, amit Draco egyszerűen nem tudott beazonosítani.

- Hát úgy... tudod.

Draco legszívesebben nekiesett volna Harry Potternek, életében már sokadszorra, de valószínűleg még soha ennyire hevesen nem élt benne az ölési szándék, mint most.

„Soha nem láttam, hogy valaki ennyire elégedetten vigyorogjon... főleg rám. Itt csak én tehetek így. Hé, miért ül fel az asztal szélére ez az idióta?

- Kényelmesen ülsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

A kérdezett a széket kissé hátralökve csinált helyet lábainak, majd vidáman közölte:

- Már jobb. Szóval, benne vagy a kísérletben, vagy gyáva kukac leszel?

- Egy Malfoy soha nem lehet gyáva, kukac meg főleg nem, szóval szívd vissza! – követelte dühtől vöröslően a szőke hajú fiú.

- Ez a Malfoy pedig eddig az! Bizonyíts!

„Nem akarok gyávának látszani előtte, és talán tényleg él valahol mélyen a lelkem rejtekében a kíváncsiság halvány szikrája, de valamiért az előérzetem veszélyt jelez. Nem tetszik nekem Potter magabiztossága..."

- Egy lánnyal lenne normális ilyen dolgokat csinálni – magyarázkodott.

- Nyuszi! – jött a magától értetődő válasz azonnal.

Ezt már nem bírta tovább Draco, és dühös ugrással vetődött az asztalon ülőhöz, majd az ingénél fogva rántotta közel magához, majd azt mondta:

- Ki nem merd mondani újra ezt a szót!

Derűsen ragyogó zöld szempár nézett le a haragos szürkeségbe, majd válasz gyanánt karjait átvette Draco vállain, és úgy kérdezte meg:

- Mit fog szólni a kiválasztott lány, ha megtudja, hogy te teljesen tapasztalatlan vagy? Gyakorolhatsz velem. Több legyet is üthetsz egy csapásra, ahogy a muglik mondanák...

- Nem fog rájönni – motyogta zavartan.

Meglehetősen zavarta Dracót, hogy Potter nem is igyekezett kiszabadulni a szorításból, sőt, inkább egyre közelebb került hozzá. A zöld szemek rabul ejtették, egyszerűen nem tudott félrefordulni, csak nézett a mélységekbe.

- Rá fog – súgta Potter bizalmasan. - Egy csókból kiderül.

- Honnét tudod? Hiszen te is...

- Mi vagyok, Malfoy?

- …szűz.

A válasz hallatán Harryt heves nevetésben tört ki. Közben Draco érzékelte, hogy illetéktelen kezek túrnak tincsei közé.

- Jó ideje nem vagyok az - válaszolja majd váratlanul témát vált. - Szép a hajad nagyon... olyan selymes – motyogja közelebb hajolva.

- Persze, hiszen Malfoy vagyok – jött a zavart felelet. - Ne kösd ki a szalagot!

A figyelmeztetéssel azonban elkésett, mert Potter megtette már. Haja lágyan omlott le.

„Miért nem ordítom már le a fejét?" töprengett el Draco, de a választ maga se találja. Talán az átható zöld szemek, vagy a Harry arcán feltűnő ámulat az oka, hogy nyugodtan tűrte, hogy a fürtjeivel játszadozzon.

- Csókolj meg – hangzott el a döbbenetes ajánlat. - Hadd lássam, miként csókol egy Malfoy...

Dracón erőt vett a vágy, hogy bizonyítson, és gondolkodás nélkül szüntette meg a távolságot, amihez nem is kellett erőlködnie, mivel az ajkaik már így is túl közel voltak egymáshoz.

Érezte az előbb elfogyasztott cseresznyés nyalókát, és a másik egyedi ízét... "Ez jó...„ csak erre tudott gondolni.

Ez a felfedezés teljesen lefoglalta, így észre se vette, hogy Harry pusztán engedi magát, de nem csókol vissza. Türelmesen várt, egészen addig, míg végre Dracónak is feltűnt a passzivitása.

- Na, milyen volt? - érdeklődött udvariasan, miközben a méreg emésztette. - Elégedett vagy?

„Elérte, amit akart, de nem tűnik úgy, mintha nagyon tűzbe jött volna... oké, rendben, mindketten fiúk vagyunk, de azért mégis...„ gondolkodott ekképp, miközben várta a választ.

Az előbbi csóktól megduzzadt ajkak egy örökké valóságnak tűnő idő után szólásra nyíltak:

- Egy kezdőhöz képest... meglehetősen ügyes voltál. Most megmutatom, milyen egy igazi csók...

Dracónak esélye sem volt tiltakozni, mert a haját egészen eddig gyengéden simogató ujjak erősen rántották vissza, és újra ott találta magát, ahol az előbb volt. Ezzel pedig megtapasztalta, milyen emésztő lehet a tűz, ha fellobban. Magabiztos kezek csúsztak a derekára, egy száj tapadt olyan szenvedéllyel ajkára, amit nem is gondolt volna, hogy létezik.

Saját keze is útra indult, ujjai alatt megérezte a selyem forróságát, mely Potter testéből sugárzott... „Mióta csókol...? Nem tudom, de tartson még tovább. Többet akarok még...„ zakatoltak a gondolatok kezdetben, majd mindent elnyelt a homály, mert elveszett a világ.

Egyszer azonban minden jónak vége szakad, mivel a cseresznye ízű ajkak lassan távolodtak, egyre messzebb kerülve tőle. Lágy puszit lehelt Draco szájára Harry, aztán lecsúszott az asztalról, és elindult a kijárat felé. Az ajtónál megállva visszafordult, és azt mondta:

- Ez már rendes csók volt, persze, lehet, hogy te csak arra lagymatag dologra vagy képes...

- Potter, elfogadom a kihívást! Bebizonyítom neked, mire vagyok képes legközelebb! Aztán megcáfolom azokat az átkozott írásokat, hogy ez az egész nem is olyan jó...

- Ahhoz azért még kell egy kis gyakorlás...

- Akkor gyakorlok majd veled, Potter, ha kell!

- Benne vagyok! – kacagott fel Harry. - Holnap itt, újra – búcsúzott el, majd kilépett az ajtón.

„Várjunk csak, mibe egyeztem bele?" A kérdés rávilágított, hogy bizony meggondolatlanul olyasmibe ment bele, amibe talán nem kellett volna. „Á, mindegy, hisz ez csak Potter...„ gondolta Draco, miközben ő is a készülődni kezdett, felmarkolva listáját, amire egyetlen új név se került fel. „Holnap jobb leszek!" ígérte hevesen magának.

Azt azonban nem is akarta végiggondolni, hogy az ígéret egészen pontosan mire is vonatkozik. Hogy a csókban lesz-e jobb, vagy a slash írók gyűjtésében?


	7. Chapter 7

Szőke szereplőnk másnap reggel kezdett komolyan kétségbeesni, mivel az órák gyorsan teltek, és ő bizony nem jutott közelebb a megoldáshoz. A hálóteremben az ágyon fekve elgondolkodva rágcsálta száját, miközben a laptop előtte hevert.

„_Harry szája lágyan tapadt a reszkető ajkakra, melyek még többért könyörögtek..."_

Kilépve megnyitott egy másik történetet, és ott a következő sorok ejtették gondolkodóba.

„_Vadul marcangolták egymást, szinte már levegőt se véve.." _

„Most akkor melyik a sok közül? Vadul, vagy lágyan, vagy egészen máshogy jó? Lehet, hogy rossz úton járok?" - merültek fel egymás után ezek a gondolatok agyában.

Ugyanis Draco Malfoy úgy döntött, hogy az egész napot azzal tölti, hogy felderíti az összes titkos fogást, ezzel pedig minden bizonnyal térde kényszeríti Harry Potter alias Szemét Tetűt. Akinek volt képe, csak úgy ott hagyni őt, ezzel pedig felébresztette az alvó oroszlánt! Mivel a nagyképű kivonulás csak egy Malfoyt illet meg, így Draco eldöntötte, bizony a ma éjszakai találkozónál meg kell mutatnia Potternek, ő is el tudja érni, hogy remegő kocsonya legyen.

„Egy pillanatig se volt hatással rám Potti, egyszerűen csak meglepődtem, és az oxigénhiány is azzal magyarázható, hogy a döbbenettől levegőt se kaptam." Draco egész éjszaka kereste az okokat, amivel gyengesége magyarázható volt. Szerencsére viszonylag elég idő állt rendelkezésére, hogy az indokait megtalálja, illetve a bosszúvágyát feltámassza.

Ezért elhatározta, hogy a világméretű slashtelenítési terve határozatlan ideig szünetelni fog, mert előbb le kell rendeznie a csók kontra Potter problémát.

Tervéhez hűen reggel mindenkinek felhívta a figyelmét, hogy tessék órára menni, és ha tehetik estig vissza se merjék dugni az orrukat, ha jót akarnak. Egyedül Blaise merte feltenni a kérdést, hogy mostanság egészen pontosan mi gyötri Dracót, mert a szokásosnál is hülyébb dolgai vannak. Erre hősünk felhívta legjobb barátja figyelmét, hogy ha rohamléptekben nem távozik, akkor egy bizonyos titkot nem fog többé titokba tartani. Aztán nekiállt a kutató akciónak, vagyis miként érheti el, hogy Harry Potter térden állva könyörögjön az érintése után.

Ennél a gondolatnál meglehetősen piszkos képek ugrottak be Draco agyába, melyet sürgős fejrázással távolított el elméje rejtekébe. A megoldást Potter megtörésére a ficektől várta, amiket eddig csak azért nézett át, mert minden író esetében fontos a személyre szabott halálnem. Jelenleg azonban tanulni vágyott belőlük, de fellépett a bőség zavara, és már a csóknál elvesztette a fonalat, hiszen annyiféle létezik, de nem tudta, melyikkel érheti el a kívánt hatást.

„Ha megpróbálnék úgy csókolni, ahogy Potter, akkor az utánzás lenne... valamint nem igazán emlékszem, mit is csinált pontosan a szemétje, mert elterelte a figyelmemet. Valami spéci technikája volt... amit a nyelvével csinált, az valami… Hm, eltértem a témától. Szóval, melyiket szeretheti vajon? A harapdálóst, a nyelvest vagy a nélkülit, esetleg inkább a lágy puszi rohamot? Habár Potter nem tűnik annak a pusziszkodós fajtának, szóval, ezt törölni kell a listáról. Máris csökkent eggyel a választási lehetőségek száma, de még mindig túl sok maradt..." töprengett elmélyülten Draco, miközben jól tudta, az idő fogy, ezzel pedig csökken az esélye a térdeplő Harryre.

„Nagy a választék, ez a baj... talán túlzottan sokat akarok egyszerre? Való igaz, eddig vagy húsz történetbe olvastam bele, és a csóknál már mentem is az újabb olvasnivalót nézni. Lehetséges, hogy egyszerre csak egy történetre kellene koncentrálni?" Újabb rövid töprengés után úgy érezte, végre jó nyomon halad.

Ezért előkereste azt a listát, amin azok az írók szerepeltek, akik az általa méltónak tartott módon írtak róla. Nekik nem halálos átkokat szánt egyelőre, bár elég fájdalmasat, hogy azért szenvedjenek...

„Nézzük csak, melyiket szeressem, hm... talán ő megfelelő lesz" - mélázott egy kicsit a papíros fölött, majd hirtelen döntésre jutva a laptop felé mozdult, és már rá is keresett a névre.

„Szép sorban kell haladni, és nem össze-vissza. Az is Potter hibája, hogy elfelejtettem a legfőbb szabályt, avagy légy nagyon alapos."

A tervnek megfelelően kényelembe helyezte magát, aztán nekiállt tanulmányozni az előtte heverő írást, és közben igyekezett miden ellenérzését félresöpörni, mert elhatározta, minden részletet elolvas, és semmit, de semmit se fog kihagyni.

„_Talán őrült vagyok, talán nem. Az már baj, ha nem tudom eldönteni, melyik vagyok? Talán igen, talán nem, ismétlem meg előbbi válaszomat. Pár órával ezelőtt olyasmit cselekedtem mely, ellentmond mindannak, ami egészen eddig meghatározta életemet. A híres Malfoy elveket feledtem csakúgy, mint a józanságot vagy észszerűséget. Meggondolatlanul cselekedtem, de nem érzem miatta rosszul magam. Életemben először tettem valami olyat, amit én akartam, tiszta szívemből. _

_Talán őrült vagyok mégis... csak az képes arra, amire én. Mikor kezdődött el? Nem is tudom, évek óta fokozatosan alakult ki bennem a megszállottságom irántad..._"

Dracót magával ragadta a történet, ezt tagadni nem tudta... valahol titkon ő is érezte a terhet, melyet a Malfoy név képvisel. Hűnek lenni a hagyományokhoz néha meglehetősen fárasztó tud lenni... és napok óta először nem fontolgatott semmi véres kivégzési tervet, miközben tovább olvasta a történetet.

„_Mikor Apám elhozott, nem voltam kedves, a napok múlásával sem enyhültem meg igazán, mivel egy csöppet se örültem neki, hogy velünk fogsz lakni, ezzel pedig kaptam egy nem kívánt testvért. Idegesített a látványod... sápadt arcod, hatalmas, zöld szemeid, amikkel olyan fájdalmasan néztél. Jól tudtam, hogy családodat elveszítetted, ezért kerültél hozzánk. _

_Szüleimet nem zavarta, hogy gyarapodott a gyerek szám. Nem igen változtatta meg jelenléted az életüket, hiszen a cselédek eddig is kitűnő munkát végeztek az én ellátásomban. Anyámat csak a partik érdekelték egész életében, illetve a vásárlás volt még, ami igazi élvezettel tudta eltölteni. A külvilág számára, pedig természetesen előadta az Év Anyja szerepet, de amint a figyelem elterelődött róla, előbukkant az igazi énje, ami nem igazán volt gyerekpárti. Nagy ritkán rátört a szülői érzelem, de ezeken szerencsére gyorsan túljutott, aztán újra felém se nézett._

_Apám, pedig, mit tagadjam, igazi Malfoy minden szempontból. Az üzlet mindenek előtt. Szerintem örült, hogy kapott még egy fiút a másik mellé... bár nem igazi Malfoyt, de semmi sem lehet tökéletes. Attól még a hatalmunk növekedett általad, hiszen most már egy kézben egyesült az üzlet. Ezek a szüleim, önzőek, akik nem törődnek semmivel, és te ide kerültél, védtelenül. _

_Idegesített az a gyámoltalanság, mely belőled sugárzott. Tizenegy évesek voltunk, de én már régen jól tudtam, mire számíthatok az élettől. Reményem nem volt, neked viszont szüleid elvesztése ellenére is ott volt a vak hit, hogy vár rád még valami jó. Bosszantott ez a hozzáállás, azt akartam, hogy olyan legyél, mint én. Ha már egyszer a testvérem lettél, akkor nem lehetsz ennyire vak a valósággal szemben. Az élet kegyetlen, és jobb, ha ezt minél előbb megtanulod te is._

_Azt hittem, könnyedén meg tudlak törni, hiszen nem számítottam tőled komolyabb ellenállásra. Tévedtem. Ha bántottalak, csak néztél rám, miközben szádat makacsul szorítottad össze. Némán viselted el minden agyafúrt kínzásomat..._

_Teltek a hetek, de te megtagadtad tőlem a győzelmet. Hiába törtem a fejemet újabb és újabb módszereken, nem haladtam egy jottányit se előre. Aztán meglátogattak minket a Weasleyék, vagyis inkább tégedet, nagy titokban. Valószínűleg tudták, nem szívesen látott vendégek, így rejtve találkoztak veled. Szüleim nem voltak otthon, és én sem tudtam volna meg ezt a találkozást, ha éppen nem a kertben sétáltam volna abban az időben._

_Először, mikor megláttam őket, szólni akartam egy szolgának, hogy azonnal dobja ki őket, de a nevetésed megakadályozott. Soha nem vallanám be senkinek se, hogy a fák mögé bújva kísértem figyelemmel arcod minden rezdülését. Talán akkor kezdődött el őrületem... _

_Addig a pillanatig nem hallottam még kacajodat, igaz, nem is adtam rá sok okot. Teljesen megváltoztál, hirtelen nem láttalak már betolakodónak, akit a magam képére kell formálnom... valami megváltozott ott."_

Draco kissé türelmetlenül nézett félre, mert eddig erre az íróra nem igazán volt jellemző az érzelmi húr, de most kezdte úgy érezni, itt bizony lassan csak arra számíthat. Mit fog ő ebből tanulni így, ha nincs lényeg?

„Keressek egy másik történetet? Nem! Rendesen végigolvasom, ha már elkezdtem. Igaz, a gondolat, hogy Pottert testvérként megkapnám, meglehetősen felháborító, de a cél érdekében el tudok szakadni az ilyen apróságoktól" - gondolta ekképp, aztán folytatta a történet olvasását.

„_Kerülni kezdtelek, amit értetlenül fogadtál, láttam a szemeden. Ezzel nem voltál egyedül; magam sem értettem a viselkedésemet. Ismeretlen érzés vert gyökeret bennem, melyet bűntudatnak hívnak. Előtted ez egy ismeretlen fogalom volt nekem, utánad viszont gyakori vendégem lett. Kapcsolatunkban az ellenségeskedés megszűnt, igaz eddig ezért csak én voltam felelős, hiszen te soha nem fáradtál azzal, hogy akár szóban is visszavágj nekem. _

_Nem tudtam, meddig fog részemről tartani a fegyverszünet, csak abban voltam bizonyos, boldogságtól sugárzó arcodat nem tudom feledni. Irigyeltem ártatlan mosolyodat, a vak bizalmadat az emberek jóságában... mindazt, amitől én meg akartalak szabadítani csak azért, hogy úgy lásd a világot, ahogy én._

_Egy osztálytársam, akit barátnak neveztem mások előtt, de nem volt az meglátogatott egy nap. A suliban tudták, hogy én miként viszonyulok hozzád, ennek megfelelően kezeltek téged is. Hallgattam a semmitmondó beszédet, nem is foglalkoztam vele igazából, de mikor elhangzott a neved a szájából, megkapta a teljes figyelmemet. A düh váratlanul öntött el, nem tudom már, mit mondott... régen volt, csak az emésztő indulatokra emlékszem. Ököllel ütöttem meg, miközben azt mondtam:_

_- Harry a testvérem, és aki ezentúl bántja, annak velem gyűlik meg a baja!_

_Miután elkotródott Blaise..."/i _

„_Ne már, neki jutott a negatív szerep... szegény, ha tudná" mélázott el Draco egy pillanatra._

_i „... akkor vettem észre, hogy te oldalt állsz, és tanúja voltál mindennek. Találkozásunk óta először én is megkaptam sugárzó mosolyodat._

_- A testvéred vagyok? - kérdezted._

_- Hallottad. Egy Malfoy, amit kimond, az úgy is lesz – válaszoltam csöppet zavartan, de igyekeztem ezt palástolni. - Ezt jegyezd meg._

_Nem értettem, miért neveztelek a testvéremnek, hiszen előtte a gondolat is heves undorral töltött el. _

_- Miért?_

_- Azért, mert te is Malfoy vagy! _

_Szemeid zöldje nagyra tágult attól, amit mondtam._

_- Potter vagyok – válaszoltad._

_- Malfoy-Potter - egyeztem ki veled vigyorogva. _

_Ekkor kezdődött el egy új korszak számomra, melyben végre én is az lehettem, aki voltam. Egy gyerek, aki azonban még így is Malfoy maradt ízig vérig. Téged elfogadtalak, de a Weasley családot csak miattad viseltem el. Szégyellem, de féltékeny voltam rájuk, azt akartam, hogy minden figyelmedet csak rám fordítsd, és ne törődj senki mással, csak velem. Senkit se gyűlöltem annyira, mint Ginny Weasleyt, ki nem is titkolta, mennyire odáig van érted._

_Néha türelmet erőltetve magamra igyekeztem kideríteni, neked mik az érzéseid. Ilyenkor általában zavartan elpirultál és habogtál valamit, hogy te nem is gondolsz rá úgy... Nem értettem akkoriban, miért érzem zavarónak pirulásodat. _

_Igyekeztem túltenni magamat ezeken az érzéseken, mert mindennél többet ért a béke, amit melletted éreztem, mikor Apám letolását hallgattam, ha valahol nem úgy szerepeltem, ahogy szerinte kellett volna. Boldogságom időszaka rövid ideig tartott, mert te váratlanul el akartál hagyni... engem, és mindent, magad mögött. _

_Eljutottunk a jelenhez, miközben belépek egy ajtón, és szembesülök tettem következményével: vagyis veled, az ágyon megkötözve. Őrült az, aki ilyet tesz... vagy nem? Kételkedek még, bár biztos vagyok a válaszban, amit kapnék, ha hangosan feltenném a kérdést._

_- Nem engedlek el... nem hagyhatsz el - kezdek zavartan magyarázkodni._

_Nem tudsz válaszolni vagy szidni engem, mivel szádat előrelátóan bekötöztem, hogy ne csapj zajt, miközben erre a titkos helyre hoztalak. Senki se tud róla, vagy már rég el is feledték azt, hogy a mi tulajdonukban van a birtok széli kis ház. Most az egyszer nem tudom, mi rejlik a szemeidben, pedig mindig tudtam bennük olvasni, mert olyanok számomra, mintha valóban tükrök lennének._

_- Miért akartál elmenni hozzájuk? Megbántottalak valamivel? – kérdezgettem, elfejtve, hogy választ nem kapok. - Vagy ennyire szereted őt? Miatta akarsz elhagyni?_

_Dühösen kezdek le-föl járkálni, mert Ginny nevének hallatán elfog a dühödt érzelem. Gyűlölök mindenkit, aki csak közel kerül hozzád, de legfőképpen azt a libát utálom... Hirtelen ébredek rá, hogy ha meg akarom tudni az igazságot, akkor talán ki kellene vennem a szájpecket. Felkészülve a szitokáradatra, amit kapni fogok tőled, odalépek hozzád, és kiveszem. Azonban mikor csinálod azt, amire számítok? Soha. Most is hű maradsz magadhoz, és csak annyit mondasz rekedt hangon:_

_- Nem miatta._

_A választ szinte fel se fogom, úgy mondom tovább:_

_- Nem érdekel, nem mehetsz sehova. Megértetted? Velem maradsz, és nem hagyhatsz el soha._

_- Rendben._

_- A napokban jöttem rá, hogy perverz dolgokat akarok veled csinálni. Szokj hozzá a gondolthoz._

_- Cserébe én is akarok extra dolgokat veled – súgod nyugodtan._

_- Megoldható – válaszolom elgondolkodva. - Mi van? - meredek meglepetten az ágyon ülő rád._

_- Draco, a megkötözés elég izgató, de hosszú távon meglehetősen kényelmetlen. Oldozz már el, aztán csináljunk valami rosszat... _

_Gondolkodás nélkül lépek közelebb, majd ereszkedek le az ágyra. Elmerülök a zöld szemeidben, és nem merek hinni abban, amit láttok bennük. _

_- Mióta?_

_- Számít? – kérdezel vissza. - Nem bírtam már tovább, hogy te csak a mentsvárat látod bennem. Többet akartam, de féltem, hogy nem tudod megadni nekem. Ezért akartam Weasleyékhez költözni._

_- Nem Ginny miatt? _

_- Szakadjunk el tőle már! - morransz fel, aztán felém dőlve ajkamra hajolsz. _

_Számodra elég kényelmetlen pozícióban történik meg az első csókunk, de én élvezem a percet, amit szád nyújt nekem. Az ágyra döntelek, mikor megelégszem a lágysággal, és valami többet akarok... Meglepetten nyögsz egyet, de nem tiltakozol. A csókot megszakítva nyakadra hajolok, miközben elkeseredetten sóhajtasz fel:_

_- A kötél... engedj szabadon._

_- Később – súgom vissza gonoszul. - Mondtam, hogy perverz dolgokat akarok veled csinálni... _

_Választ nem várok, hiszen jól ismersz; ha valamit elhatározok, akkor az úgy is lesz."_

**Szerzői megjegyzés: Bocsi, emberek, tudom, mindenki várja a lényeget, de a történet besorolása tizenkettes korhatárú, szóval sorry, de itt a vége. Remélem tetszett tőlem ez a lightos Drarry írás, aminek lehet még... **

„Mi van? Ezért olvastam rendesen végig, hogy utána ne legyen semmi?"- meredt mérgesen a monitorra. „Amikor már kezdett meleg lenni a helyzet… és végre eljutottam volna a tanuló fázisba! Azért a kötél ötlete megfontolandó és használandó. Potter legalább nem tudna semmi extra trükköt bevetni ellenem..."

Aztán, mivel Dracónak a befejezés ellenére is tetszett a történet, és meglehetősen kíváncsi volt a folytatásra, úgy döntött, megtiszteli az írót egy apró Malfoy véleménnyel.

„Nem is tudja mekkora szerencse éri" gondolta kissé nagyképűen, miközben beírta üzenetét, mely a következőből állt:

**Név:** _AZ IGAZI Draco Malfoy_

_Legyen folytatás, mert Draco majdnem olyan volt, amilyenek lennie kell. A következő részben azonban a lényeget ne vágd ki, vagy halálos átkot küldök majd rád, mivel átkerülsz a másik listámra. Hidd el, nem akarsz oda kerülni... _

Draco ezután már taktikusan kizárólag a tizennyolcas karikás történetekre vetette rá magát, és a nagy olvasás közben néha valami ilyesmi jutott eszébe az ámuldozás közepette: „Huh, ez lehetséges?"

Jóval később türelmetlenül várakozott a Szükség Szobájában, mert alig várta, hogy megmutassa, mire képes. Dühös volt, mert Potter késett... igaz, ő jött előbb, de ez nem számít; ha ő itt van, akkor Potternek is itt kell lennie. Megelégelve a várakozást, úgy gondolta, addig is hasznosan tölti az idejét, ezért kissé mérgesen, de felnyitotta a számítógép fedelét, mire a gépe Harry Potter hangján szólalt meg.

- Új üzenete érkezett.

„Szemét, megbűvölte a gépemet. Azért kíváncsi lennék, hogyan csinálta..." - gondolta, majd a levél-ikonra kattintott. Az ámulat, amit érzett a tett fölött, elszállt, ahogy olvasta a sorokat.

_Malfoy!_

_Az esti közös leckénket kissé halasszuk. Közbejött valami, ami miatt most egy ideig nem tudok jönni. _

_Harry Potter_

„Hogy meri ezt tenni? Semmi indok.. csak ez a valami!" Mérgesen meredt a laptopra, mintha az tehetne bármit is. „Megkeserülöd ezt még Potter, abban biztos lehetsz! Egy Malfoyt nem lehet megvárakoztatni ennyire...!"


	8. Chapter 8

A Mardekár zárt berkein belül mindenki tisztában volt egy dologgal, mely a többi ház előtt rejtve maradt. Ez pedig az volt, hogy Draco Malfoy minden eddiginél furább viselkedést produkál, és ha lehet, Potter iránti gyűlölete a tetőfokára hágott. A dühroham akkor kezdődött el igazán, mikor két nappal azelőtt kiderült, hogy Harrynek sürgősen el kellett hagynia a Roxfortot, és senki sem tudta ennek pontos okát.

Emlékezetes este volt a Mardekár történelmében ez az eset, mert a hír hallatára Draco az egész hálóhelyiséget a földdel tette egyenlővé. Ezzel kivívta háztársai megrökönyödését, valamint Piton professzor haragját is, aki a fülénél fogva ráncigálta magával a dühöngő örököst. Rejtély övezte az ezt követő pár órát, de mikor visszatért, Draco láthatóan higgadtabb benyomást keltett, egészen addig, míg ki nem ejtették a Potter nevet újra, és fel nem merült a kérdés, hogy hol lehet.

Aki ezt a témát felvetette, utána egy napig nem tudott beszélni, mert nemes egyszerűséggel Szájzár rontást küldtek rá. Senki se beszélt az esetről utána, de mindenki tudta, ki volt a tettes. A Mardekár tagjai nem értették, mi történt az ő higgadt Dracójukkal. Abban biztosak voltak, hogy ennek valami köze lehet a hirtelen semmivé lett csodafiúhoz.

Valamit érdemes tudni a Roxfortban sokak által utál házról. Habár mindig savanyú arccal járnak-kelnek, ez csak a külcsín. Végül is, a hírükhöz méltónak kell lenni, de egymás között összetartanak. Ezért nem volt senki sem tisztában a Mardekáron kívül azzal a ténnyel, hogy Draco Malfoynak van néhány gyengesége, mely nem előny egy ízig-vérig mardekárosnak. Azonban az összetartással sikerült ezt az apróságot titokba tartani. Egészen eddig mindenki meg volt győződve arról, hogy tévedés történt a beosztás során. Ez az elmúlt napokban azonban megváltozott és bár másnak nem mutatták, de a mardekáros diákok kezdtek félni, hogy éjjel legyilkolják őket...

Mivel Blaise állt a legközelebb a leendő sorozatgyilkoshoz, ezért finom buzdítás után erőt véve félelmein elindult, hogy beszéljen Dracóval a problémájáról. Ezzel a tettel legfeljebb annyit ért el, hogy Draco kezdett aggódni, miszerint ő az egyetlen normális ember közel s távol.

A beszélgetés után úgy döntött, van neki fontosabb dolga is, mint a „Tíz lépés" nevű nyugtató terápia alkalmazása Blaise tanácsára. Bosszúsan mérgelődött azon, hogy állítólagos legjobb barátjának mennyire nincs igaza.

„Még, hogy én megszállott vagyok Potter terén? Ugyan, kérem! Nevetséges a gondolat is. Akinek nyugtató zen kell az inkább Blaise, sőt, mindenkinek kijár a Roxfortban! Pitonnak is kellene saját célra gyártani..."

Már jó pár nap eltelt, mióta meghitt beszélgetésbe merültek egymással, de Draco nagyon remélte, hogy a következő száz évben ilyen nem fog újra előfordulni, mert a gyomra nem bírna ki többet. Az még hagyján, hogy a professzor is valami hasonló izével állt elő a nyugtatók terén. Az viszont meglehetősen újdonság volt, amikor áttért arra a témára, hogy megérti, mit érez Draco, hiszen neki is meg kellett küzdeni magával, de nézzenek oda, azóta Siriusszal milyen boldogok... Azt, persze, még megjegyezte baljóslatú hangon, hogy ha netalántán eltévelyedne az ő kis Siriusa, akkor kap egy különleges bájitalt. A hatást nem részletezte, de Draco úgy gondolta, annyira egy griffendéles sem hülye, hogy felbőszítsen egy professzionális bájitalkészítőt.

„Ki gondolta volna, hogy a Piton a pasikat kedveli? Miért célzott rá, hogy én meg Potter?" – szorította össze bosszúsan imádni valóan pirosló ajkait az emlék hatására.

- Az még nem jelent semmit, hogy megcsókolt... - motyogta maga elé.

„Bárki csókját élveztem volna, amúgy is, csak pusztán kísérlet volt, hiszen a slashtelenítés áldozatokat kíván néha. Ez még nem jelent semmit" – tartott ki makacsul a gondolat mellett. – „Be is tudom bizonyítani!" – jött a sugallat, mikor a folyosón észrevette a közeledő Pansyt.

Kettejük közül egyedül Draco örült a váratlan találkozónak, de mit lehetett tenni, a menekülés útvonala egy Malfoyon át vezetett, ezért vérbeli mardekárosként a lány kedves mosollyal fogadta Dracót.

- Pansy, van barátod jelenleg? - tette fel a kérdést udvariasan Draco.

A lány egy egészen picit izgalomba jött a gondolatra, hogy bár egy nagyon helyes szőke pasi lehetne a barátja, viszont az említett srác értékét rontotta furcsa viselkedése. A választ viszont meg kellett adnia őszintén:

- Nincs, de tudod...

- Csodás! - vágott a szavába a másik lelkesen. - Ezt most ne értsd félre, Pansy. Csupán egy tudományos kísérlet alanya leszel.

- Igen? - meredt felé a lány, egyre jobban aggódva.

- Szóval, benne vagy – állapította meg elégedetten Draco.

További beszélgetésnek nem volt helye, mert miután letisztázta, amit akart, nemes egyszerűséggel hajolt a lány fölé, és tapasztotta száját a másik ajkára. Mind a két száj végezte, amit ilyenkor szokás, bár Pansy egy tizedmásodpercnyi késéssel, mert a döbbenttől nem fogta fel először, mi is történik. Aztán elsüllyedt a világ körülötte, hiszen nem mindennap csókolja meg az ember lányát egy Malfoy.

Draco ezzel szemben azonban csak várt. Mire? Az igalomra, tűzre, egyszóval mindarra, ami Potter csókjával járt. „Valamit nem csinál jól Pansy? Remélem, nem kócolja össze a hajamat nagyon…" – töprengett el, mikor már a lány keze a hajába túrt.

Aztán már nem bírta elviselni a további testi kontaktust, és a kábult lányt egyszerűen eltolta magától. Figyelmen kívül hagyva az előbbi jelenetet, az orra alatt morogva indult tovább:

- Ez nem volt olyan jó...

Miközben hangosan elemezte az élményt, észre se vette, hogy Pansy, aki az előbb még a csóktól kótyagosan nézett rá, mostanra már a haragtól remeg, és utána kiáltja:

- Ezt még megkeserülöd, Draco Malfoy!

Ez az eset bizonyította leginkább, hogy szőke hősünk népszerűsége egy egészen kicsit zuhant, mióta elkezdődött nála a „fura viselkedés". Természetesen, ebből a közjátékból nem vett észre semmit, mert igyekezett rájönni, miért volt Potter csókja jóval élvezetesebb, mint Parkinsoné.

Egy zsebkendőt vett elő, majd alaposan megtörölte a száját, ezzel is igyekezve eltüntetni a lány ajkának izét, mely a vaníliát idézte fel benne. Egészen eddig nem volt gondja ezzel, de most nem bírta elviselni.

„Jobban kedvelem a cseresznye zamatos ízét... ez lehet a baj itt" – jutott a végkövetkeztetésre.

A Szükség Szobájába érve az ajtó azonnal feltárult. Draco meglepetten vette észre, hogy a szobában csak egy ágy van, és az elmúlt idők fő munkaeszköze, a számítógép, sehol nincs.

„Talán nem is baj. Egy kis lazítás kijár nekem is!" – Aztán hangos csattanással csukta be az ajtót maga mögött.

Gondolkodás nélkül vetődött az ágyra, s kényelmesen elterülve nézett fel a plafonra.

- A francba veled, Harry Potter! Remélem, szenvedsz, akárhol is vagy! - kiáltott fel mérgesen.

Dühöngve lassan álomba szenderült, de még ott is csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ha nem kerül elő hamarosan az idióta, akkor készüljön fel a fájdalmas halálra, mert ő megy el megkeresni. Abban viszont nem lesz sok köszönet...

Harry eltűnésének nagyon egyszerű magyarázata volt. Otthonában ugyanis állt a bál, miután nem egy, hanem egyszerre három szeretője kereste fel őt a szülői házba ugyanabban az időpontban, meg akarva lepni őt. Anyja úgy gondolta, a varázsvilág hibája, hogy az ő fia ennyire laza erkölcsű lett. Először egymást okolták a szülők, ebből kifolyólag aztán elég gyorsan rájöttek, jobb, ha erőiket egyesítik, és inkább a kiváltó okra koncentrálnak, vagyis hazahívják a baj kiváltóját, és tisztességet nevelnek bele.

Miután Dracót alaposan megcsókolta, és már vígan tervezte a másnapot vele, megkapta a bagolypostával a parancsot, hogy sürgősen hoppanálja haza magát. Harry ezt igyekezett elkerülni, de a szülői szigornak még az iskola igazgatója sem mondhatott ellent. Mit volt mit tenni, hát menni kellett.

Harry nyugodt szívvel indult el a darázsfészekbe, mert nem igazán érezte rossznak magát amiatt, hogy több szeretője van. Inkább sajnálta a dolgot, hogy volt annyira lúzer, és ilyen piti módon bukott le. Ráadásul ideiglenes játszótársai száma is hárommal csökkent...

„Szerencse, hogy a többiek nem akartak ennyire látni... Ha a maradék is a ház előtt eset volna egymásnak, az igazi szép látvány lett volna" – gondolta elégedetten, miközben már második napja hallgatta felváltva a hűség és a szerelem fontosságát.

Harry Potter több dolgot tudott nagyon jól, ezek közül az egyik az volt: el tudta hitetni bárkivel, hogy száz százalékosan figyel az illetőre. A másik fél mindeközben meg volt győződve arról, amit mond, az nyitott fülekre talál. Így voltak ezzel a Potter szülők is, akik a végére már úgy érezték, talán csak túlreagálták a helyzetet. Egy kamasz esetében megengedettek a túlzások, és Harry még olyan fiatal... Így a második nap Lily a zöld szemeknek nem tudott tovább ellenállni, és anyaian szorította magához csemetéjét, abban a tudatban, hogy sikerült megértetni vele, miért olyan jó, ha megtalálja az igazit és egyetlent. Az apja csak annyit motyogott búcsúzkodásnál:

- Védekezz, fiam! Az unoka még korai lenne...

„El se hiszem, hogy Apám is volt valamikor fiatal. Nem vette észre, hogy a háromból kettő fiú volt? – meredt Harry töprengően a beszélőre, majd úgy döntött, van, amit az emberek nem akarnak észrevenni.

„Ha őseim továbbra se akarják tudomásul venni a tényeket, miszerint nem vagyok az a mintafiú, akit szeretnének, hát legyen. Ki vagyok én, hogy csalódást okozzak?" – tette fel önmagának a költői kérdést.

Egy kicsit meg is könnyebbült, mikor kiderült pár piszkos ügye, bár ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. Igazán örült volna, ha nem kellene a továbbiakban megjátszania magát, legalább a szülei előtt ne. Azonban az otthon töltött idő ráébresztette, soha nem fogják elfogadni az igazságot vele kapcsolatban, vagyis hogy ő nem is olyan jó fiú, mint szeretné hinni mindenki.

Ritkán borult ki, de ilyenkor csak egy dolog segíthetett rajta, melynek az elvonási tünetei már mutatkoztak. „Ha visszatérek, előkerítem Dracót, vagy aki a közelembe kerül. Habár Malfoy jobb lenne, mert igazán édes reakciót mutatott. Ahogy ismerem azt az idiótát, a mérge már ijesztő mértékeket öltött... Azonban megvan a módszerem, hogy hogyan szelídítsek meg egy sárkányt" – gondolta kissé öntelten, miközben belépett a Hop-hálózatba.

Egy pillanattal később már a jól ismert hálóteremben volt, mely üresnek tűnt egészen addig, míg az igencsak alul öltözött Dean sétált be, láthatóan zuhanyzás után. A vízcseppek a hajáról mellkasára cseppenve folytatták lassú útjukat lefelé. Harry élvezettel figyelte a látványt.

- Dean, meglehetősen nedves vagy...

- Segítesz megszáradni? - jött a kacér kérdés egyből, miközben a törölköző a derekán láthatóan lazulni kezdett.

A házi nyúl szabály eszébe jutott ugyan Harrynek, de a csalódottság, melyet értetlenkedő szülei okoztak, a háttérbe szorították ezt. Enyhülést akart, mindenáron. Miközben céltudatosan elindultak egymás felé, váratlanul eszébe jutott egy viharszürke szempár, melyben az érzelmek olyan gyorsan tudnak váltakozni. Dean már előtte állt, karjait felemelve húzta magához őt.

„Nem egy Draco Malfoy, de azért megteszi... talán" – elmélkedett ekképp, miközben ajkaik egymáshoz értek.

Draco félálomba hessegette el a szemtelen valamit, ami az arcát csiklandozta. Mikor megszűnt az érzés, elégedetten merült volna vissza az édes álomba, de a simítás, mely a kulcscsontján haladt egyre lejjebb, nem engedte. Kellemes érzés volt, ezért Draco ahelyett, hogy ingerülten morgott volna, jólesően nyögött fel. Mivel inkább még álmodott, mint éber volt, nem ellenkezett, mikor érezte, hogy a talárja gombjai kioldódnak, majd ugyanez történik az alatt levő ruhával is. Azonban a harapdálást már nem tudta a képzeletére fogni.

Kicsit kábultan nyitotta ki szemét, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy félmeztelenül fekszik az ágyon, miközben fölötte Harry tevékenykedik.

- Mit csinálsz, te szemét? - kiáltott fel méltatlankodva. – Hol voltál?

- Most itt vagyok! - jött a válasz a mellkasát elhagyó fiútól. – Szerintem, nyilvánvaló, mit csinálok, de ha akarod, a lényegre térek...

A mondat után hevesen Draco szájára tapadt, aki először kissé dermedten tűrte az ostromot, aztán ugyanaz történt vele, mint legutoljára. Elragadta a hév.

„Pansy miért nem tud így csókolni?" – Ez volt utolsó homályos gondolata, aztán már csak érzett.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean ledöntése jól haladt. Ezt tudta Harry is, hiszen már ki tudja, kinek az ágyán falták egymást hevesen. Vagy legalábbis egy külső szemlélő számára nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy a tűz az megvan mind a két részről. Azonban az egyelőre még ruhában lévő Harrynek olyan gondja akadt, melyre még nagyon fiatalnak gondolta magát. Hiába marcangolta a másik száját már szinte fájdalmas erővel, és hiába ficánkolt alatta Dean csípője észvesztően. Ez mind kevés volt ahhoz, hogy Harryben a vágy látható erővel felbuzduljon.

- Túl sok a ruha rajtad, Harry – zihálva motyogta Dean, amint ajka szabaddá vált.

Harry erre nem mondott semmit csak a hátára fordult, melyet társa azonnal megértett, így azonmód neki is kezdett a másik nadrágjának lazításának.

„Talán ettől végre feléled a kis fickó..." – remélte erőteljesen Harry.

Habár Dean bevetette magát, és néhány meglepő fogást is alkalmazott, a várt hatás elmaradt. Ennek ellenére kitartóan igyekezett felkelteni a vágyott testrész figyelmét maga iránt.

„Ha Draco lenne itt, nem lenne semmi gond" – gondolt hirtelen a durcás szőkére.

Amint eszébe jutott a bosszantóan naiv mardekáros, már nem is volt semmi gond.

- Végre! – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Dean.

- Hm – morogta Harry elgondolkodva, oda se figyelve a másik ténykedésére.

„Tisztázzuk a helyzetet. Kanos vagyok, és bármilyen perverz vágyamat kitölthetném Deanen, de a testem mégse őt akarja, hanem..." – Ekképp elemezte az előbbi eseményeket, miközben Dean már az ingét gombolgatta..

Harry Potter igazi griffendélesként, ha szembe került valami szokatlannal, soha nem ijedt meg. Először végiggondolta a lehetőségeket, aztán döntött. Miután az elhatározás megszületett benne, azt rögtön utána tett követte, és soha többet nem nézett hátra. Ebben az esetben is gyorsan cselekedett, amint rájött, mi a baja.

„Ezt a szívást!A francba!" – káromkodott egyet gondolatban.

Viszont a döntés megszületett, ezért először finoman, majd miután ez nem vezetett célra, erővel hajította oldalra a magáról megfeledkezett srácot.

- Mi van? – nézett felé meglepetten Dean.

Harry éhesen mérte végig a jól karbantartott testet, és fájdalmasan vette tudomásul, hogy más esetben pont a kedvére való lenne. Viszont a látvány se tudta felcsigázni vágyát, mely lassan ismét lanyhulásnak indult.

„Szerelmes vagyok! – nézett szembe undorodva a ténnyel, melyet a Pokol bugyraiba kívánt. Viszlát szabadság! Éljen a monogámia!"

- Dean, te tökéletes vagy! – mondta az értetlenül figyelőnek, miközben feltápászkodott az ágyról.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy mindjárt jön egy „de"? – könyökölt fel türelmetlenül Dean.

Harry fáradtan sóhajtott, miközben a ruházatát normális formába hozta. Remélte, hogy Dean nem nagyon akar majd akadékoskodni. Viszont Harry úgy döntött, jobb ha előveszi őszinte énjét. Ez az adott helyzetben, persze, nem biztos, hogy a legjobb választásnak tűnt.

- De nem nekem. Dean. Te vagy az első, akinek elárulom, szerelmes vagyok.

- Gondolom, nem belém. Erre most jöttél rá? – kérdezte, haragosan szorongatva az ágyneműt.

- Igen, abban a pillanatban világosodtam meg, mikor...

- Inkább ne mondd meg a pontos időpontot, mert van egy sejtésem, mit csináltam akkor éppen – szakította félbe Dean a magyarázatot.

- Nálam jobban senki se bánja, hogy nem ... - motyogta maga elé Harry bánatosan.

- Nagyszerű! Te disznó, nem tudtál volna utána rájönni a dolgokra? Nem kapcsolatot akartam veled! - vágott közbe a magyarázatba egy elégedetlen hang

- Én is akartam, de mit tegyek, ha a testem nem akar?

Harry úgy döntött, hogy miután a felé dobott párna elől kecsesen kitért, ideje elindulni és megkeresni minden baj okozóját, mielőtt Dean még mást is utána hajítana.

„Így legyen az ember őszinte! Ez a hála, amiért nem akarom kihasználni" - dühöngött egy kicsit, elfeledkezve arról a tényről, hogy egyszerűen esélye se volt kihasználni a lehetőséget.

A folyosón a következő kanyarnál befordulva olyan látvány fogadta, melyre az emésztő düh új fogalomként jelent meg előtte. Dermedten figyelte, hogy Draco Malfoy megcsókolja Pansyt.

„Van pofája annak a libának az én Dracómat csókolni? Amilyen naiv Malfoy, már megint sikerült csőbe húzatnia magát. Csoda, hogy még szűz, bár már nem sokáig kell ebben a nyavalyában szenvednie, ha kezelésbe veszem. Miért nyúl azokhoz a szőke fürtökhöz? Ehhez csak nekem van jogom!" – konstatálta az eseményeket Harry a birtoklási vágyával küzdve.

Szerencsére, még mielőtt erővel választotta volna szét a párost, Draco váratlanul hátrább lépett, kellő távolságra a rajta csimpaszkodó lánytól. A lesben állónak a teljes megnyugvást a következő mondat hozta meg:

- Ezt még megkeserülöd, Draco Malfoy! – hangzott fel Pansy szájából a baljóslatú ígéret.

A falnak dőlve hallva ezeket a szavakat, hihetetlen boldogság töltötte el.

„Fura ez a szerelem nevű dolog, de eddig nem rossz. Még soha nem éreztem magam ennyire... boldognak? Az lennék?" – töprengett ezen egy kicsit, míg a folyosót újra csend ülte meg.

Harry számos érzést jól ismert, a kéjvágytól a bosszúszomjas gondolatokig, de ami jelenleg eluralta, teljesen új volt. Bolondos gondolatai közepette Draco Malfoy állt.

„Így lett a vadászból zsákmány. Viszont ideje elkapni a zsákmányt, mielőtt még más karjaiba is belefut" – állapította meg Harry.

Mivel a Mardekár klubhelyisége az ellenkező irányba volt, ezért úgy döntött, hogy Draco legújabb szórakozását űzi. Ezért egyenesen nekiindult a Szükség Szobájának. Belépve az ágyon szuszogó mardekáros képe fogadta, mely látványnak senki se tudott volna ellenállni. Nem, mintha Harry ellen akart volna állni. Vágyai, melyek vígan szunnyadtak, míg Deannel múlatta az időt, most meglepő erővel támadtak fel, követelve az enyhülést.

Az ajtót maga mögött becsukva, hangtalanul közelítette meg a fekvő alakot, útközben ledobva magáról a talárját. Az ágyhoz érve éhesen szemrevételezte az előtte heverő srácot.

„Nem tudom, mi az, ami megfogott ebben az idiótában. Talán nem is Draco a hülye, hanem én, hogy beleestem... Mindegy! – rántotta meg erre nemtörődöm módon a vállát. - Jelenleg csak őt akarom, és senki más nem kell."

Ujjával alig érintve a bőrt, lágyan simított végig Draco arcán. Azonban ennek ellenére tiltakozó morgást kapott válasz gyanánt, és egy kezet, ami láthatóan igyekezett elhessegetni a zavaró valamit. Harry gonoszul mosolygott maga elé, majd áttért inkább a másik fiú ruházatára. Amint egy kis bőrfelület szabad lett, nyelvével csiklandozta meg az előbukkanó kulcscsontot, mire egy jóleső nyögés lett a jutalma Draco szájából. Ezzel a módszerrel haladt egyre lejjebb. Egy kis ruha félre, aztán érintés. Elég jól haladt, míg egyszer csak egy méltatlankodó kérdés hangzott el a szobában:

- Mit csinálsz, te szemét? Hol voltál?

- Most itt vagyok! – felelte Harry azonnal. – Szerintem, nyilvánvaló mit csinálok, de ha akarod, akkor a lényegre térek...

Mivel Harry tisztába volt Draco gyengeségeivel, ezért nem akart semmit a véletlenre bízni, és már hajolt is a durcásan összeszorította ajkakra. Meglepően rövid ideig kellett csak győzködni az összezárt szájat, hogy engedjen utat az övének. Szorosan simultak össze, egészen addig, míg Harry kissé eltávolodva nézett bele a kábultan rá tekintő szürke szemekbe. Mivel úgy gondolta, hogy Draco benne van a folytatásban is, és nincs szükség további szavakra, folytatta volna a vetkőztetést. Azonban a következő kérdés megállította:

- Ezt most miért csinálod?

- Mert akarom – válaszolta, miközben bontogatta tovább a másik ingét.

- Várj! – ült fel Draco, ezzel pedig gátolva vetkőztetését. – Én ezt nem értem!

„A francba! Elfelejtettem, hogy mennyire naiv. Ez néha zabálni való tulajdonság, de ebben az esetben csak zavaró tényező. Beszélnünk kell előbb, de aztán jöhet a szex!" – jutott a lelkes végkövetkeztetésre.

Ezért az értetlenkedő Draco elé ülve szólalt meg:

- Válaszolj néhány kérdésemre előbb. Aztán elmondom én is, hogy miért csináltam.

- Rendben – válaszolta bizonytalanul pislogva Draco.

- Gondoltál rám, mikor elmentem Roxfortból?

- Igen, hiszen csak úgy eltűntél, és nem is mondtál semmit! Egy hülye levelet hagytál csak!

- Ez zavart, mi? - nevette el magát kissé Harry. - Erre nem kell válaszolni. Kinek a csókja tetszett jobban? Az enyém vagy Pansyé?

- Honnét tudod? – meredt felé meglepetten. – Nem válaszolok!

- Megegyeztünk, Draco.

- Pansyé. A tied lagymatag volt hozzá képest! – kacagott fel kissé zavartan, miközben szőke fürtjeit babrálta.

Harry erre a mondatra váratlanul újra Dracóra vetődött. A meglepettségtől tágra nyílt szemek bámultak fel rá.

„Szóval az övé jobb volt? Kis hazug! Megmutatom, ki a jobb!" – A gondolatot tett követte.

Miközben a fekvő fiú fölé hajolt, ajkával lágy csókot lehelt Draco állára, szemöldökére és minden egyes szabad felületére az arcán, de a szájára nem. Draco elkeseredetten nyögdécselt alatta, többre vágyva. Mikor már úgy tűnt, hogy végre alaposan megcsókolják, Draco, ajkait résnyire kinyitva várta a találkozást. Harry szája leheletnyi távolságra állt meg.

- Pansyé jobb? – súgta ingerlően.

- I-igen – nyöszörögte.

- Akkor megyek, és megcsókolom Pansyt – mondta ezután Harry, az ágyról felkelve.

Draco, miután látta, hogy Harry már menni akar, vadul kapott a másik karja után, s visszarántva az ágyra maga alá szorította.

- Nem élveztem azt a csókot... – motyogta Harry nyakába fúrva az arcát. – Valami komoly baj lehet velem...

- Nincs semmi bajod, te ütődött!

- De van! – nézett le rá morcosan. - Ha nem slashtelenítek, akkor alszom, és fura álmaim vannak... veled.

- Ezeket az álmokat majd részletesen el kell mondanod! – súgta vissza Harry, miközben Draco nyakát vette célba. – Nincs semmi bajod, csak szerelmes vagy, ahogy én is.

- Mi? Beléd? A francba!

- Bizony – válaszolta Harry. – Én is így fogadtam először a dolgot, de meg lehet szokni.

- Én nem lehetek beléd...

A tiltakozást egy csókkal fojtotta el, egészen addig, míg végül Draco azt mondta:

- Talán lehet benne valami...

Ezután a szobát egy ideig csak sóhajok és nyögések törték meg, melynek a végén két, nagyon elégedett fiú heverészett az ágyon, meztelenül ölelve egymást.

- Mi lesz így az én slashtelenítési terveimből? – kapott a fejéhez Draco, kissé elkeseredve.

- Szerintem alakítsunk rajta, hiszen most kaptál ízelítőt belőle, miért is jó ez az egész – válaszolta Harry.

- Igazad van... - pirult el kissé zavartan. - Milyen terved van? - érdeklődött kíváncsian.

- Draco el kell mondanom, az ötleted eleve kudarcra volt ítélve – magyarázta Dracónak felülve az ágyon.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Megmutatom.

Harry, amint felállt az ágyról, a szoba kissé átalakulva kiegészült egy asztallal és azon egy számítógéppel. A két fiú odament hozzá, és Draco feszülten figyelte, mit csinál Harry, aki pár szót motyogva a gép fölött, bekapcsolta.

- Ez mi volt? – érdeklődött Draco.

- Egy szótár varázs.

Ezután Harry megmutatta Dracónak, hogy a mugli világban mennyien írnak róluk különféle variációban, és ezután Dracónak is be kellett látnia, bizony, lehetetlen küldetésbe kezdett. Kissé elkeseredetten ült a székre, mert olyan nagyszerű tervei voltak a slash írókkal, melyek már soha nem valósulhatnak meg...

- Ne legyél ennyire elkeseredve – vigasztalta Harry. – Mi lenne, ha megírnád te is a saját Drarrydet?

- Én? – kérdezett vissza Draco érdeklődve.

Mivel Harry jól látta az érdeklődés szikráját benne, ezért folytatta.

- Gyere, keressünk egy honlapot, ami tetszik.

Rövid kutatás után találtak is egyet, aminek a neve megtetszett Dracónak.

- Ez az! A Merengő! Jó név, nem gondolod? – nézett izgatottan a zöld szemekbe. - Mit mondjak magamról azonkívül, hogy Malfoy vagyok?

Harry gyengéden mosolygott le a szőkére, aki teljesen belemerült a regisztráció rejtelmeibe. Azonban, mikor észrevette, hogy egy word dokumentumot is megnyit, és láthatóan írni akar, közbelépett.

- Draco, erre lesz még időd – hajolt fölé, miközben egy forró csókot nyomott a szájára.

- Igazad lehet... – értett egyet vele kissé kábultan a szőke fiú, akinek igen hatásosan terelték el figyelmét.

Harry a székről felhúzva vezette vissza az ágy felé, hiszen van, ami elsőbbséget élvez.

„Előbb ez, aztán Draco kiélheti magát íróként. A történeteihez az alapot majd én most megtanítom neki."

Ennek megfelelően zuhantak az ágyra, aztán megint jó időre elsüllyedt a világ körülöttük, miközben a számítógép képernyője türelmesen villogva várta, hogy Draco Malfoy érdeklődése újra feléledjen a regisztráció befejezése iránt.

**Vége**


End file.
